Nightmare
by Kira 4-Hundred
Summary: Nada podía hacer mas que ver como su mundo se desmoronaba, intentar tal vez recoger las hojas del antiguo álbum de fotos, esas donde la felicidad parecía estar al alcance de la mano, por que este mundo, no era mas que una enorme pesadilla ::Painful past::
1. El mundo de las sombras - Prologo

Privet! he aquí el prologo, es algo aburrido -a mi parecer- pero era necesario, no salio como queria porque el ruido en casa era insoportable pero bueno, eso.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

**_Capitulo 0 - El mundo de las sombras_**

En el inicio de los tiempos todos habitaban en armonía, el dolor o cualquier sentimiento de tristeza era algo inexistente, el mundo se dividía en cuatro reinos dirigidos por cuatro nobles monarcas.

Nefeles, un lugar donde abundaba el verde, un hermoso lugar rodeado de naturaleza, de animales silvestres que convivían en armonía con los humanos

Calipso, un reino lleno de lagos y riachuelos, el agua era su regente, el constante sonido del agua chocando al caer era perfectamente complementado con el eterno cielo azul

Los últimos en ser creados, Pandora y Ninibeth, Pandora, regido por el sol era un sitio cálido y gentil, las altas temperaturas debido a los volcanes dispersos a lo largo del reino y la cantidad de flores de fuego hacían de ese lugar lo hacían un sitio ideal para escapar un momento de los fríos inviernos que azotaban a Calipso y Ninibeth

Ninibeth, el reino menor era un lugar hecho puramente de hielo y hermosas montañas nevadas, su belleza era comparable con la de su monarca, un sitio que a pesar de ser frio gran parte del año, era muy acogedor

Cuatro reinos, Zemya gobernado por Nefeles, Neró gobernado por Calipso, Pozhar gobernado por Pandora y Bāẏu gobernado por Ninibeth, cuatro perfectas creaciones de Deux, la deidad máxima, aquella que nunca llego a pensar lo que ocurriría.

El tiempo pasaba sin prisa en los cuatro reinos, nunca esperaron lo que vendría; un día como cualquier otro, en el que cada reino cumplía sus obligaciones y rutinas comenzó todo, el cielo se oscureció, los verdes campos de Zemya se vieron marchitos cuando una nube toxica invadió el lugar, pronto la nube viajo a través de los lagos de Neró acabando con cualquier rastro de vida marina, al alcanzar Pozhar la gente había entrado en pánico, madres buscando desesperadas a sus hijos perdidos, animales buscando refugio de fuerte ventisca que se levantaba, al llegar a Bāẏu todo era un caos, nadie sabía de donde había aparecido esa nube, mucho menos la razón del misterioso tono violáceo que tomaba el cielo.

Las semanas pasaron volviendo del mundo un infierno, las reinas se unían en busca de una solución sin llegar a nada claro, el último día del último mes del año el verdadero caos se desato, comenzando por el reino mayor, Nefeles, guardiana y protectora de Zemya murió entrado el amanecer con su vida también se fue la esmeralda que resguardaba y ocultaba todo el poder de la castaña monarca, el terror se instaló en el reino, la noticia se expandió rápidamente, aunque no con la suficiente, días después el cuerpo sin vida de Calipso fue encontrado en el trono, su gema, la ultralita también había desaparecido.

Ninibeth procurando mantener la calma en su pueblo, fue la descubridora de la cruel realidad, su querida hermana Pandora era la responsable de esa enorme tragedia, la soberana de Bāẏu hizo lo posible por no caer en las garras de la peli-negra, la guerra se desato y ese fue el comienzo del fin.

Tras años de lucha se comenzaron a crear resistencias, algunas en contra de Nnibeth, otras en oposición a Pandora, Nefeles y Calipso fueron la primeras en hacerse conocidas, nombradas en honor a las monarcas caídas y manteniendo el elemento que les correspondían fueron el incentivo que vasto para que más se unieran a esa batalla, pronto aparecieron más resistencias como Istar que se mantenían firme en esa guerra, ubicados en el límite de ambos reinos, Neftis que en un principio estuvo aliada a Pandora se rebeló tras el intento de desintegrar por completo al grupo, representando la oscuridad se convirtieron en un valioso aliado para Ninibeth, Isis creada por la misma monarca de Bāẏu era encargada de resguardar a las familias desprotegidas de la guerra y simbolizaba la pureza y Vesta fue el último, creado con el propósito de destruir el reino de cristal, propósito que pronto se convirtió en el de proteger el fuerte que alguna vez fue enemigo –Ninibeth-

Un último encuentro entre ambas monarcas se dio, quedando Istar entre ambos, fue totalmente devastado, centenares de vidas inocentes se perdieron en esa guerra, y Ninibeth, la gobernante de dulce corazón, pereció a manos de su hermana, la última gema estaba en sus manos, el diamante que portaba orgullosamente la rubia estaba bajo el poder de Pandora, la nueva y única gobernante de lo que ahora es considerado el mundo de las sombras

* * *

Bieeen~ no tengo idea de que escribir aquí y me tengo que ir a dormir -me salio verso- asi que hasta luego

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


	2. Resistencia

Privet! Primer capitulo de Nightmare, el titulo aun no me convence así que no se sorprendan si un día la historia esta con otro nombre, la historia salio de la nada y es la primera vez que sale tan rápido, gracias por enviar sus fichas, aprovecho de decir que si alguien mas quiere enviar su ficha, nos faltan integrantes en Vesta y Nefertari, bueno ya no molesto mas

**Música del capitulo - "**_Hide Park"_ Alice madness returns

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

**_Capitulo I - Resistencia_**

Un triste y sombrío parque abandonado se alzaba ante sus ojos, el cielo gris y el frió viento invernal hacían de la escena algo escalofriante, suspiro mientras su cabello negro ondeaba al viento, camino despacio a través de las ruinas de aquel antiguo paraíso infantil, buscando con la mirada ¿pero que buscaba? Tal vez buscaba la sonrisa que alguna vez perdió, o la felicidad que se escapó de entre sus dedos, las posibilidades eran muchas y la respuesta solo una, una que desconocía, se adentró un poco más hasta llegar a un abandonado camino de tierra rodeado de enredaderas oscuras y marchitas que se extendían hasta llegar a un muro de piedra, el lejano ladrido de algún perro la distrajo de su tarea de contar las casi inexistentes flores que se alzaban débilmente entre el húmedo camino, busco a tientas la puerta que se ocultaba de los ojos intrusos y una vez hallada metió una llave antigua y ya algo oxidada en la cerradura que cedió con un tenue sonido, empujo despacio la camuflada puerta haciendo un ruido escalofriante, se adentró en el lugar no sin antes asegurar la puerta tras de si

-Tardaste- volteo con lentitud a observar los ojos azules frente a ella

-Lo sé- no se apresuró, en ese lugar el tiempo sobraba, ante ella se extendía un triste paraje gris, de pasto marchito y casas antiguas, sorprendía que aun resistieran las tormentas invernales, arboles desprovistos de hojas y el aroma húmedo en el aire afirmaban que el invierno había llegado y estaba segura de que sería el más frio de todos, camino hasta una casa de ventanas empolvadas y puerta vieja y entraron en silencio, el fuego chispeaba en la pequeña chimenea

-Hermana, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?- la chica asintió antes de entregarle una bolsa de papel, en su interior bolsas llenas de distintos tipos de dulces – ¡Muchas gracias!- exclamó el mayor antes de dejar un beso en la blanca mejilla de su hermanita

-Todo sigue igual- dijo sentándose en una de las sillas, un joven peli-verde dejo una taza de chocolate caliente frente a ella, Fuusuke observo el paisaje gris que se dibujaba frente a él, se acercaba una tormenta

-Hay más desertores- susurro viendo a su hermano devorar una de las bolsas de dulce

-¿Los abandonaste?- Pregunto el peli-verde

-No, Neftis los cuida- dijo en un suspiro, desde el ataque de Pandora ya nada era igual, el mundo se desmoronaba poco a poco, y ellos solo veían como esto ocurría

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sus ojos verdes vagaron buscando algo que le indicara la entrada, aun le costaba encontrar la dichosa puerta, giro sobre sus talones cuando escucho pasos acercarse, miro distraídamente a un gato lila de dos peludas colas, mientras uno de los guardias de Pandora hacia su ronda rutinaria

-Psst, por aquí- la muchacha volteo a ver un par de ojos verdes que le indicaban la entrada, avanzo con pasos apresurado hacia el chico frente a ella

-Casi me descubren- dijo ella acomodando su cabello

-Pero no lo hicieron- dijo con una amable sonrisa, frente a ella se extendía un nevado y tranquilo paisaje adornado por arboles desnudos cubiertos solamente por brillantes mantos de nieve, caminaron por un pequeño sendero de roca clara, hasta llegar a una pequeña y acogedora cabaña, al entrar ambos fueron recibidos por un par de amables ojos carmín

-¿Qué tal el paseo?- pregunto sentándose en el sofá, la castaña bufo suavemente antes de quitarse el abrigo color crema que llevaba

-Neftis tiene nuevos miembros- dijo la joven acercándose a la chimenea que desprendía llamas de un extraño color azulado

-Deja de jugar- Hablo Hiroto apareciendo con una taza de leche tibia para la única chica, Afuro sonrió y se alejó un poco, de inmediato el fuego volvió a tener un color normal, el peli-rojo se acomodó junto a ambos antes de comenzar a hablar

-Istar estuvo en la ciudad- Afuro lo miro, por un momento su mirada se perdió y se vio llevado a los tiempos donde el mismo era un miembro más de Istar, la resistencia que más daños sufrió durante la trifulca entre las hermanas, aun recordaba el aroma de la sangre mezclándose con las cenizas en el aire, el cruel aullido del viento anunciando el fin de una era para comenzar una nueva llena de muerte y dolor, la era de las sombras

-Nissa te envió esto- Afuro parpadeo un par de veces al escuchar el nombre de su antigua protegida, Mei puso en sus manos un paquete, dudo antes de abrirlo, su mirada quedo fija en el álbum de fotos, el antiguo álbum que el mismo le había obsequiado a la muchacha, junto a él una nota que decía

-"Lo necesitas más que yo"- y abajo el sello de Istar, sonrió para si antes de hojear lentamente las viejas hojas del álbum

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Tranquilo, ya casi llegamos- aquella voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, levanto la mirada solo para encontrarse con un callejón sin salida, el de moña busco a tientas en la oscuridad hasta encontrar la pequeña cerradura oculta, introdujo una llave que colgaba de su cuello y la puerta se abrió, ante ambos un bosque hundido en las tinieblas se dibujó, el peli-negro retrocedió unos pasos y Kazemaru lo jalo de la muñeca adentrándose rápidamente en el lugar, por un momento deseo haberse ido con aquella castaña, el tétrico graznido de los cuervos lo hizo estremecer

-Por aquí- indico el de moña, siguieron un oscuro sendero rodeado de tristes arboles deshojados, el invierno había parecido alcanzar todo el mundo, caminaron en silencio durante un tiempo indefinido hasta que llegaron finalmente a una triste casa de ventanas oscuras y aspecto antiguo, entraron guiados por la tenue luz purpurea que se colaba por las rendijas de una puerta al final del pasillo, la puerta fue abierta por otro par de manos

-¿Y él?- pregunto la joven peli-negra quien había abierto la puerta

-Tetsuya- la chica alzo una ceja

-¿Tu protegido? – el chico asintió antes de apartar a la joven, la mirada impasible de Kurayami lo hizo estremecer, no quería admitirlo pero estaba asustado

-¡Hey!- exclamo un chico castaño, alto y fornido –Una nueva- Tetsuya lo miro con odio, está bien que tuviera rasgos delicados pero no para llegar a confundirlo con una chica

-Soy un chico- dijo en tono serio, el oji-azul frente a él rio con ganas

-Con es pinta pareces chica- miro al de moña –ahora entiendo porque lo elegiste, es igual de afeminado que tu- Kazemaru rodo los ojos e hizo oídos sordos a lo que el castaño le decía

-Últimamente han llegado varios desertores- comento joven peli-negro que se encontraba sentado junto a la ventana, tras esa frase un incómodo silencio se formó, siendo interrumpido por el suave silbido del viento, el oji-perla se aferró a la manga de Kazemaru intimidado por los dos imponentes hombres en la habitación, los tres protectores estaban ensimismados en sus recuerdos, recuerdos de mejores días, donde reír no les era doloroso y sus almas no estaban contaminadas por la muerte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La tormenta llego antes de que pudieran notarlo, haciendo que una nube de vapor se levantara en Vesta, el peli-rojo bufo mirando por la ventana

-Estúpida lluvia- sus palabras fueron amortiguadas por el silencio del lugar, miro hacia arriba, donde colgaban cientos de fotos

-Estúpido mundo- susurro a la nada, observando una fotografía en especial -¿Dónde estarán?- su pregunta quedo en el aire, nadie la respondería, suspiro con tristeza, después del caos desatado había perdido a quienes consideraba su familia, dirigió su mirada a la puerta cuando esta se abrió

-¡Cierra la boca, estúpido cabeza de cactus!- Goenji entraba acompañado de Atsuishi

-No me llames así- respondió con calma, detrás de ambos venia una joven de cabello plateado, que esperaba ser presentada

-¿Y ella?- el rubio lo miro y luego a la joven

-Ah, ella es Emiko, la encontramos vagando cerca de la entrada- Nagumo la examino de pies a cabeza haciendo sonrojar a la chica

-¿De dónde vienes?- la chica lo miro intimidada por la mirada del chico frente a ella

-P-pandora me tenía prisionera- respondió, eso solo género más dudas, no solo en él, sino que también en el otro par

-Nadie escapa de ese lugar con vida- inquirió Goenji con el ceño fruncido, y es que lo que decía era cierto, en ese lugar, la prisión conocida como "caja de Pandora" nadie escapaba con vida, él lo sabía, había perdido a su madre en ese sitio y por poco pierde a su hermana

-Yo lo hice- espeto la más baja del grupo –Y también lo hizo Suzuno- al oír ese nombre el corazón de Nagumo se paralizo, Suzuno estaba vivo, eso quería decir que habían posibilidades de que el resto también lo estuviera, miro a la chica de ojos purpura y la tomo del brazo guiándola al cálido interior de la pequeña casa

-¿Qué sabes de ese chico?- Emiko sonrió, Suzuno tenía razón, solo basto mencionar su nombre para despertar la curiosidad en el peli-rojo, era hora de dar inicio al plan.

* * *

Bieen~ Que les pareció el primer capitulo, tenia planeado subirlo antes, pero primero tenia que subir el prologo, pero da igual, ya esta echo

**Aclaraciones - **De ahora en adelante todas mis historias tendrá, ya sean aclaraciones, pistas o datos curiosos.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


	3. Memorias

Privet! segundo capitulo, en este aparecen todos los Oc´s y también aparece Tobi! y es bastante guapo, ya se los presentare, pero sin mas les dejo el capitulo

**Música del capitulo** \- _Pan's Labyrinth Lullaby - Extended_

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

Dollhouse como su nombre indicaba era una pequeña tienda de muñecas ubicada dentro de los altos muros que rodeaban a Vesta, de aspecto antiguo y demacrado y aunque su estructura parecía que caería en cualquier momento se mantenía firme como su dueño lo hizo durante la guerra, la tienda, perteneciente a la familia Miyagi desde que se creó, estaba ahora a cargo de la única restante, Yukiko Miyagi, aunque su carácter no era el mejor sabia como tratar a sus clientes

-Hola- Saludo Goenji entrando al lugar, la peli-negra le dio un asentimiento a modo de respuesta, el chico se acercó al mesón donde se encontraba la joven, en cuanto estuvo junto a ella, se alejó desapareciendo tras una puerta

Tal vez se debía a su dificultad para expresar sus emociones o por el simple hecho de querer conservar el legado que le dejo su padre, pero cada vez que hacia una muñeca ponía total dedicación, detallando perfectamente sus rasgos, tanto así que llegaban a parecer con vida, nunca se preguntó como aprendió a hacerlas y mucho menos se dio el trabajo de recordar momentos de su dolorosa y triste infancia

-Yukiko- la voz grave de Goenji la llevo a sus recuerdos, cuando por las tardes su padre se dedicaba a jugar con ella, cuando su sonrisa aun brillaba, y dolorosamente recordó el momento exacto en el que su felicidad se había ido, se había esfumado como si todo fuera un simple espejismo – ¡Miyagi!- levanto la mirada al oír su apellido ser pronunciado por aquella voz tan conocida –la misma que la había salvado de la oscuridad- tenía sus manos puestas sobre los delgados hombros de ella y la miraba con preocupación, se perdió momentáneamente en aquel profundo abismo que eran los ojos de Shuuya, su protector

-Perdón, estaba pensando- se disculpó, Shuuya la miro antes de sentarse junto a la muchacha ayudándola con su trabajo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando levanto la vista sus ojos enfocaron una delicada silueta femenina inconsciente a pocos metros de él, se acercó despacio, temiendo por un minuto que fuera un engaño de Pandora, al acercarse descubrió que la muchacha estaba herida, la tomo cuidadosamente en sus brazos y la llevo a su resistencia, Nefertari.

Al llegar se encontró con Endo discutiendo sobre ¿Futbol? Dios estos chicos están cada vez peor fue lo que pensó Sakuma entrando

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Endo observando atentamente a la joven de cabello blanco

-No lo sé, la encontré inconsciente- Yagami se acercó a ellos

-Oh y decidiste recogerla y traerla acá porque te dio pena- dijo ella con sarcasmo, Sakuma alzo una ceja y la miro

-Como sea, me hare cargo de ella- miro a la chica peli-rosa que venía saliendo de una habitación –Takanashi, ayúdame- la chica asintió antes de ayudar al muchacho a llevar a la muchacha a una habitación vacía

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Hola- saludo el castaño entrando

-Vaya, hace tiempo no venias por aquí- dijo Suzuno volviendo la vista a su lectura

-Estaba ocupado- menciono

-¿Encontraste a tu protegido?- pregunto la peli-negra sin levantar la vista de su libro

-Sí, de hecho venía a presentárselas- dicho esto se hizo a un lado dejando ver a una chica peli-negra

-Hola- saludo, Suzuno y Nissa la miraron por un par de minutos antes de volver su atención a sus respectivos libros

-Es linda- dijo Nissa -¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto

-Kyoka Matsumoto- Hizo una pequeña reverencia

-¡Bienvenida!- grito Masaki apareciendo de la nada, más atrás apareció Midorikawa lanzando confeti

-Idiotas- murmuraron las chicas y Suzuno a la vez, Gianluca solo suspiro, esos dos no cambiaban en nada, un rato después los seis se hallaban alrededor de la pequeña mesa de madera antigua

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- pregunto Midorikawa

-Estaba huyendo de los guardias de Pandora y Gianluca me rescato, por poco y no la cuanto, le debo mi vida- Nissa la miro unos segundos

-Todos les debemos la vida a nuestros protectores- el silencio se hizo presente, esa era una triste verdad, aquellos que se hacían llamar protectores, eran quienes de una forma u otra habían salvado a personas de la muerte o de sí mismos

-¿Quieres un caramelo?- ofreció Masaki a la chica de ojos negros

-No gracias- rechazo cortésmente la muchacha, acomodo suavemente uno de sus blancos mechones detrás de su oído, Nissa le arrebato uno de las manos y se lo metió en la boca

-Tobi es un buen chico- Dijo Masaki refiriéndose a sí mismo, su hermana desordeno su cabello

-Sí, eres un buen chico- su voz sonó débil y apagada, justo como la sonrisa que adornaba los labios de su hermano

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shion vago por los pasillos de la oscura casa, la luz nunca era lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar a toda la casa, suspiro mientras su azulina mirada buscaba a su protector, una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios al oír el sonido de un viejo violín, Kazemaru estaba tocando, hace años que no había música en aquel lugar, desde que Sakuma y Hiromu habían abandonado Neftis, se acercó con sigilo al lugar y encontró al nuevo ¿chico? Sentado junto a la ventana mientras Kazemaru tocaba una melodía que le resulto muy familiar, cerró los ojos al recordar, era la misma melodía que había oído cuando recién llego a ese lugar, débil y sola había sido arrastrada por Fudou quien la había resguardado aquella tormentosa noche, y que hasta el día de hoy la protegía, la música se detuvo

-No es de buena educación escuchar tras las puertas- Shion abrió los ojos avergonzada y entro despacio

-Perdón- hizo una pequeña reverencia haciendo que el par de mechones azules se movieran hacia adelante, Kazemaru le regalo una sonrisa

-Entra- la chica hizo caso y se sentó junto al nuevo

-Soy Tetsuya, mucho gusto- la chica le sonrió

-Shion- los dos muchachos se quedaron en silencio mientras escuchaban al mayor tocar, la música se detuvo abruptamente cuando el fuerte estruendo de la puerta siendo golpeada se escucho

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto molesto el de moña, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un enfadado Fudou, su mirada se enfocó en Shion, se acercó a ella y la arrastró consigo presionando su brazo

-No vuelvas a tocar, me oíste- Kazemaru lo vio en silencio, le envió una mirada cargada de tristeza mientras se alejaba, desde aquel día Akio no había vuelto a tocar un instrumento, desde ese preciso momento dejo de ser quien alguna vez fue.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kurayami miro silenciosamente las oscuras aguas de aquel lago, estiro su brazo hasta que sus delgados dedos lograron tocar el agua, estaba fría y de alguna manera esa frialdad quemaba, su mirada carmesí se enfocó en el cielo gris y luego en Osamu quien era el que conducía el pequeño bote a remos, la fría brisa removió su cabello

-Es un lindo día- murmuro la chica cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por el suave movimiento del bote y el reconfortante sonido del agua al ser agitada por los remos, Osamu se detuvo en medio del lago, subió ambos remos y se apoyó en el borde de madera observando el frio y oscuro paisaje que se cernía frente a ellos, una pequeña sonrisa adorno sus labios, la muchacha tenía razón, era un lindo día, cerró los ojos y dejo que la casi inexistente corriente los guiara junto al frio viento que susurraba tristes palabras en su oído.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Elizabeth despertó se vio en un lugar que no conocía, un reconfortante cuarto iluminado por la suave luz del atardecer, toco suavemente su cabeza y encontró una venda, suspiro mientras acomodaba sus gruesos rizos blanquecinos, sus mirada viajo hacia la puerta encontrándose con una chica peli-rosa

-Ya despertaste- dijo ella acercándose, ella asintió e hizo una mueca cuando la mano de la chica apretó suavemente su la herida de su frente –No tienes fiebre- menciono

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto suavemente, esa chica era realmente imponía respeto

-Nefertari- dijo con simpleza, los verdes ojos de la chica se abrieron de sobremanera

-Estoy muy lejos de casa- murmuro más para sí que para la chica enfrente

-¿De dónde eres?- la peli-blanca alzo el rostro

-Cerca de las costas de Athena- Shinobu la miro algo sorprendida, ya casi nadie habitaba esos lugares, estaban infestados de mandrágoras –Soy una de los pocos habitantes- dijo sin quitar su mirada de la peli-rosa

-¿Takanashi?- Sakuma apareció buscando a la peli-rosa –Oh, ya despertaste- le dijo sonriendo –Soy Sakuma Jirou y ella es Takanashi Shinobu- presento a ambos, ella lo miro un momento

-Elizabeth Nightshade- después de las presentaciones los tres chicos bajaron para dar conocimiento sobre la situación e intentar descubrir porque esa chica, proveniente de las costas se hallaba en medio de la ciudad, más específicamente cerca del castillo de Pandora

* * *

Bieeen~ ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto?

No se me alteren porque las chicas que escogieron Nefeles o Calipso no anden ni cerca del lugar, todo a su tiempo.

**Aclaraciones** \- La mandrágora es una planta antigua, quizás varios la hayan escuchado, -Y no, no es la que aparece en Harry popote- son plantas con raíces de apariencia parecido a la de un humano, es sumamente venenosa y su fruta tiene un olor fétido, en esta historia aparte de eso se alimentara de sangre -Lo leí en algún libro-

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


	4. Planen

Privet! Tercer capitulo, me di cuenta de que cada capitulo es mas largo que el anterior, ya que, no hay mucho que aclarar ya que eso va al final, solo que he notado que Fanfiction en general esta muy abandonado (?)

**Música del capitulo**_** -**_ _"Secret Garden" _Dreamcatcher Slideshow

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

_**Capitulo III - Planen**_

Calipso alguna vez fue una enorme resistencia en honor a su reina caída, fuerte y prospera, o lo fue hasta que Pandora acabo con ellos, desde entonces el nombre de aquella resistencia fue borrándose poco a poco de las mentes de los habitantes del mundo, pocos aun la recordaban y pocos aun creían en que seguía manteniéndose en pie, oculta tras las enormes plantas de Mandrágora que distraían a sus víctimas con sus bellas flores, Elizabeth o Beth como la llamaban sus amigos era una de esas personas, ella creía fervientemente en que Calipso seguía ocultándose de Pandora, y esa simple razón fue la que causo su encarcelamiento

-Es imposible- dijo Sakuma con el ceño fruncido –Nadie escapa con vida de la caja de Pandora- su mirada se veía enfadada

-Yo lo hice- dijo con firmeza, los demás solo se limitaron a observar, después de todo Sakuma era bastante conocedor del tema

-No te creo- espeto molesto, estaba seguro de que lo que decía la chica era mentira, nadie, absolutamente nadie escapaba de ese lugar con vida, no lo había hecho su hermana, no lo había hecho su amigo y mucho menos lo podría hacer esa muchachita enclenque frente a él, bufo molesto antes de salir del lugar.

Nada más salir la fría brisa invernal lo envolvió, había olvidado su abrigo, maldijo internamente antes de comenzar a caminar, su mirada se enfocó en el cielo y luego llevo su mano izquierda a su parche mientras su otro ojo se llenaba de lágrimas, la vida de su hermana y la de uno de sus mejores amigos había sido necesaria para que el quedara libre de las garras de la última monarca, llevo ambas manos a su rostro ocultando la mueca de tristeza que se había formado en su rostro, recordó de pronto el momento exacto en que vio el cuerpo de su adorada hermana mayor desplomarse sin vida frente a él, el momento exacto en que su amigo de la infancia se había sacrificado en su lugar y había muerto en sus brazos, se dejó caer en el frio suelo de tierra, la vida era muy injusta, le había arrebatado a dos de las personas más importantes de su vida

-¿Jirou?- el mencionado alzo la vista encontrándose con un par de ojos azules, sin pensarlo se lanzó a los brazos del chico desahogando su llanto, en ese momento no le interesaba saber cómo un integrante de Neftis se había metido en Nefertari, solo le preocupaba el hecho de quedar solo una vez mas

-Genda…Idiota- susurro contra su cuello antes de alejarse y secar las lágrimas que habían rodado por su rostro -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el chico

-¿estás bien?- Pregunto el castaño preocupado por el estado del chico

-Sí, solo fue un mal momento- respondió regalándole una sonrisa

-Los recuerdos duelen- susurro poniéndose de pie, Sakuma asintió poniéndose de pie junto a él

-¿Me dirás que haces aquí?- el chico lo miro

-Vengo a darles una noticia- dijo con aquel tono que Sakuma tanto temía y respetaba

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nagumo suspiro mientras pensaba en lo dicho por la nueva integrante no-oficial de Vesta, Suzuno estaba vivo al igual que Midorikawa, no sabían nada de Osamu o Hiroto y estaban planeando una rebelión en contra de Pandora, estúpido Suzuno y sus estúpidas ideas, pensó sin poder evitar sonreír

-_**En silencio esta, el frio invernal, oscureciendo mi llanto, vaga en soledad, mirándome están, esos ojos congelados**_\- canto en voz baja, la misma canción que Suzuno entono tantas veces para ahuyentar los monstruos que se ocultaban bajo la cama cuando aún estaban en el orfanato, un suspiro salió de sus labios –_**Silencio no hay, frio y soledad, han huido de mi lado, pasos lentos dan, esos ojos que me han estado acechando**_\- intentar ahuyentar los monstruos de su mente resultaba más fácil cuando era el albino quien entonaba esa canción, se levantó de la cama a pesar de ser más de media noche

-No sabía que cantabas- volteo asustado cuando la voz de Emiko llego hasta sus oídos

-No lo hago- respondió cortante avanzando a paso rápido hacia la salida, Emiko sonrió apenas, esa canción era la que Suzuno le había cantado cuando lo conoció, cuando la noche era tan oscura que ni el resplandor de la luna era capaz de calmar su temor, el chico tenía algo, algo que lo hacía especial, sonrió mirando como el peli-rojo caminaba apresurado a través de los caminos de piedra que rodeaban el lugar, un recuerdo gris llego a su mente, su sonrisa bajo y los desgarradores grito con su nombre de su madre se hicieron presente en su mente, la había abandonado sin tener oportunidad de ayudarla, y por ella había aceptado unirse al plan del albino.

Haruya soltó un bufido cuando llego a los límites de Vesta, donde se hallaba Dollhouse, aún no estaba del todo convencido del plan de su amigo, miro perdidamente el escaparate de la tienda, donde muñecas perfectamente hechas se mostraban con sus delicados vestidos y sus perfectos cabellos, después de todo, esa sería una larga noche

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Goenji salió a paso lento de la casa de Yuikiko, ya le había informado sobre el plan de los de Istar y también la aparición de la nueva chica, suspiro mientras cerraba con llave la puerta

Yukiko solo había asentido ante sus palabras, dando una silenciosa aprobación al rubio, ella también participaría, y haciéndolo ella también debía hacerlo él, se detuvo a pocos metros de Dollhouse donde Nagumo miraba fijamente el escaparate

-Es tarde- dijo para que el chico lo escuchara, Haruya volteo y le dedico una triste mirada

-¿Te unirás?- pregunto volviendo su mirada a las muñecas

-Debo hacerlo- contesto enfocando su mirada en el cielo, el sonido lejano de un geiser interrumpió el silencio entre ambos, las noches sin luna eran las preferidas de los monstruos que habitan bajo la cama, te hacían temblar de miedo y buscar la esquiva luz del sol en una noche que parecía eterna

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El gris amanecer trajo consigo el canto de las pocas aves que aun habitaban las cercanías, Nissa se levantó cuando su hermano dio una vuelta en la cama y amenazo con tirarla, una pequeña sonrisa adorno sus labios cuando vio a su hermano mayor atravesado en la cama, lo cubrió con las desordenadas sabanas y salió del cuarto con el pequeño gatito blanco entre sus brazos

-Buenos días- saludo Ryuuji saliendo del baño

-Hola- los buenos días habían dejado de ser hace años, camino con parsimonia hasta la pequeña sala donde Suzuno los esperaba con el desayuno

-¿Masaki aun duerme?- pregunto el albino, Nissa asintió mientras se sentaba a la mesa, el minino había quedado durmiendo en su pequeña camita junto a la chimenea

-Iré a la ciudad- susurro bebiendo de su café con leche, Midorikawa levanto la mirada

-Últimamente vas muy seguido- sus miradas se cruzaron un momento

-¡Hola!- Un alegre Masaki entro con su habitual sonrisa, nadie se explicaba como el humor del chico se mantenía a pesar de todo el dolor que cargaba

-Hermana- la chica volteo cuando él la llamo, entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió el tierno beso del mayor en su frente, algo que se había vuelto rutina desde que habían llegado ahí

-Nissa ira a la ciudad- informo Suzuno al peli-negro, el chico miro a su hermana sentándose a su lado

-¿Puedo ir?- la oji-ámbar apretó los labios antes de contestar

-Moka quedara sola- dijo refiriéndose a la pequeña gatita, Masaki ladeo el rostro

-La llevare conmigo, sabes que es muy tranquila- Nissa bufo mirando a su protector, luego vio al peli-verde y finalmente los brillantes ojitos ámbar del mayor

-Está bien- después de tomar desayuno ambos partieron a la ciudad, cruzando el silencioso parque y yendo a través de los húmedos caminos de tierra, al llegar recorrieron las pequeñas tiendas, Masaki miraba todo emocionado, eran pocas las veces que salía de la resistencia, con la pequeña Moka dormida sobre su cabeza y su hermana sosteniendo su mano, habían cosas que no se olvidaban, pensó la chica viendo sus manos unidas, a lo lejos divisaron a un antiguo conocido

-¡Nissa mira!- el muchacho la arrastró consigo hasta llegar con la misteriosa persona – ¡Tsunami!- el mencionado sonrió a ambos cuando llegaron a su lado

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tetsuya vago silenciosamente por la orilla del lago, el día había amanecido especialmente frio, acomodo su largo cabello en una trenza hacia atrás y apresuro el paso al enfocar a Shion en el pequeño muelle

-Hola- saludo cuando llego a su lado, la peli-negra le dio una sonrisa y se sentó en el borde, sus pies descalzos tocaban suavemente el agua fría, Testuya se sentó a su lado abrazando sus rodillas, miro las oscuras aguas del lago

-¿Qué hay abajo?- pregunto refiriéndose al lago, Shion lo miro un momento antes de que sus helados ojos azules se perdieran en el lago

-Monstruos- un suspiro escapo de sus labios –Los monstruos que habitan en la mente de todos llegan a este lago- miro al muchacho oji-perla y lo vio perdido en las oscuras aguas –a eso se debe su nombre-

-Lake monstra- la chica asintió, la silenciosa lluvia cayó sobre ambos mientras el viento susurraba tristes canciones.

Kurayami maldijo por lo bajo, estúpido Fudou y sus estúpidas ordenes, interrumpir su lectura era un sacrilegio, y solo porque quería que fuera por su malcriada protegida, se detuvo a pocos metros del muelle donde ambos observaban el lago, suspiro antes de terminar de acercarse

-Hey, aléjense de mi lago- ambos miraron en dirección de la chica

-No sabía que el lago tenía dueño- dijo Tetsuya por lo bajo

-Soy la protegida del guardián del lago, eso lo hace de mi propiedad también- dijo cruzándose de brazos –Shion, Fudou te busca- la de mechas azules asintió antes de levantarse e ir aun descalza en busca del castaño

-¿Y tú?- inquirió la chica

-¿Yo que?- pregunto él con fingida inocencia

-Ya vete, Kazemaru debe enseñarte muchas cosas aun- el peli-negro bufo antes de irse y dejar a Kurayami sola con sus pensamientos, un resplandor violeta cruzo sus ojos

-Así que una rebelión- susurro para sí, eso era lo que su protector había intentado ocultarle, bajo la mirada al lago y una sombra humanoide se deslizo con rapidez bajo el agua, su vista la siguió hasta perderse y el resplandor desapareció, sus ojos volvían a tener solo ese carmín intenso y el aullido del viento le anuncio que una tormenta se acercaba

* * *

Bieeen~ ¿que tal? ¿hay alguien? ¿les gusto el capitulo?

**Aclaraciones -** Como notaran no aparecieron todos los Oc´s y es que si lo hace los capítulos serán cada vez mas largos así que lo deje así. "Lake Monstra" es latín y significa el lago de los monstruos, es un cuento belga, me sorprendió cuando lo encontré -el nombre en latín se lo puse yo-, como notaron Kurayami tiene una conexión con el lago, eso se debe a que como ella misma dijo, es protegida del guardián del lago. Por cierto, las chicas que faltan por enviar sus fichas, les pido que se apresuren porque necesito utilizar a todos los personajes lo mas pronto posible.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


	5. cinntí painful

Privet! se que he tardado pero como dice mi perfil estoy parcialmente en huelga, ademas el Internet no me esta funcionando, pero bueno creo que eso es todo

**Música del capitulo** \- _"Fields of fortune"_ Música celta

Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven Go! no me pertenecen

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

_**Capitulo IV - Cinntí Painful**_

Aunque el mundo se había vuelto gris y siniestro aún quedaban lugares donde había esperanza, uno de ellos era Isis, el paraíso perdido, Mei recorrió el pequeño sendero que separaba su hogar de la pequeña pileta que estaba en el centro del lugar, al llegar se encontró con algo que pocas veces ocurría, un pequeño felino marrón, de cola en forma de flecha e imponentes ojos carmín vagaba solo junto a la pileta, la castaña se acercó e intento acariciar al felino cuando noto un pergamino colgado en su cuello, lo quito cuidadosamente y en cuanto lo hizo el animal emprendió un rumbo desconocido

-No puede ser- a medida que leía sus ojos verdes se abrían más de la impresión, emprendió camino a su casa donde se encontraba solamente Afuro

La puerta se abrió bruscamente provocando que el rubio pegara un pequeño salto en el sofá, volteo a ver quién era y se sorprendió al ver a Mei

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto alarmado, la chica le paso el pergamino y el gesto del mayor se endureció –Una rebelión- la muchacha esperaba expectante, Afuro dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la ventana, dio un silbido y pronto una hermosa ave de plumas doradas y anaranjadas en la cola apareció, el rubio escribió algo y lo envió con destino a Istar, Mei lo miro esperando una respuesta

-Iremos- la chica pestañeo un par de veces –Le avisaremos a los demás protectores y luego partiremos a Deadlock- Mei no hizo más que asentir, la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver esta vez al peli-rojo que traía algunas bolsas

-Ten- dijo dándole un regalo a la muchacha, al abrirlo encontró una hermosa capa larga de color blanco invierno –Ya lo saben ¿no?- el rubio y la castaña asintieron –Nos reuniremos en Deadlock- el rubio sonrió

-Lo supuse- el silencio invadió el lugar, Mei apretó la capa contra su pecho antes de decidirse a hablar

-Voy a ordenar mis cosas- Hiroto asintió acariciándole el cabello y ella desapareció por una de las puertas

-¿Crees que es buena idea?- pregunto el peli-rojo, Afuro era uno de los más antiguos a pesar de eso su apariencia no pasaba de la de un chico de veinte

-Ya es hora de que alguien le ponga un alto a esa mujer- sus manos se hicieron puños –Es hora de enfrentar nuestros miedos- dijo más bajo, aceptaría luchar, lo haría por todas aquellas vidas inocentes, lo haría para vencer su propio temor y por sobre todo, lo haría para liberar el alma de Hera, su más preciado amigo.

Hiroto observo atentamente como la mirada del rubio se perdía en algún lugar, seguramente en sus recuerdos, bajo la mirada recordando la perdida de sus amigos, aquellos que quiso como una familia y por los que lucharía ahora, lo haría para limpiar su honor y salvar sus almas

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Masaki y Nissa terminaron vagando por el muelle acompañados de Tsunami quien le explicaba el porqué de su desaparición

-Eso quiere decir que Calipso aún sigue en pie- murmuro la chica, el peli-rosa asintió en silencio –Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no han hecho algo al respecto?- la voz de la peli-negra se escuchó débil

-Seremos nosotros quienes ayuden a entrar al castillo- dijo sonriendo –por cierto, ¿de casualidad no habrás visto a una chica de cabello plateado?, se llama Emiko- la chica negó al igual que su hermano

-es una pena- dijo por lo bajo –Ya me tengo que ir, tengan un lindo día- dicho esto el peli-rosa se alejó dejando al par de hermanos de pie mirando en su dirección

Nissa soltó suavemente la mano de su hermano y dirigió su rumbo al final del muelle donde se sentó observando el mar, Masaki la imito tomando la pequeña minina entre sus brazos, el par de colas que tenia se agitaron suavemente cuando el chico comenzó a acariciar su pequeña cabecita

-¿Crees que un día todo vuelva a ser como antes?- pregunto la chica, el oji-ámbar le regalo una sonrisa

-Por supuesto, si nos esforzamos y seguimos luchando todo volverá a ser como antes- respondió, aunque muy en el fondo temía que sus palabras fueran solo eso, palabras

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kyoka suspiro mientras observaba el triste paisaje por la ventana, ella aun no sabía sobre el plan

-¿Kyoka?- la chica volteo al oír la voz de su protector -¿Qué hace ahí?, tenemos que irnos- la peli-negra se levantó con lentitud y siguió a Gianluca, caminaron a través de las hierbas secas hasta llegar a la casa antigua donde los esperaban Suzuno y Midorikawa

-¡Ya llegaron!- exclamo el de cabello verde avisando a Suzuno quien recién asomaba su rostro por uno de los pasillos

-Ya era hora- murmuro el mayor, se formó un incómodo silencio en lo que Suzuno entraba, se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa

-¿Kyoka lo sabe?- pregunto Midorikawa poniéndose serio, el castaño negó

-¿Qué debo saber?- pregunto de mechas blancas, los tres protectores se miraron antes de que Gianluca hablara

-Haremos una rebelión- los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron en sobremanera, bajo la mirada unos minutos antes de dirigirles una mirada llena de convicción

-Quiero participar- dijo mirando fijamente a su protector, el peli-verde sonrió mientras el de cabellos albos desviaba su vista hacia la ventana, Gianluca le dio una cálida sonrisa mientras Suzuno desaparecía por la puerta principal

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kurayami suspiro mientras el agua fría del lago empapaba su cuerpo, llevaba el cabello recogido arriba y estaba desnuda, movió el agua con ambas manos antes de adentrarse más en las oscuras aguas, ella junto a Osamu eran los únicos que podían entrar a las aguas infestadas de monstruos y salir ilesos

-¿No crees que es peligroso?- la chica volteo el rostro encontrándose con Genda

-No- sus miradas se cruzaron un momento antes de que aparecieran Shion y Tetsuya, se habían vuelto buenos amigos por lo que veía, se le quedaron observando, ella solo bufo antes de decidir sumergirse en las siniestras aguas de Lake monstra, vio frente a ella extrañas criaturas con tentáculos, figuras humanoides y enormes serpientes marinas más ninguna en ningún momento se acercaron a lastimarla.

-¿Kurayami está en peligro?- pregunto el chico más bajo, Genda negó

-Nada en el lago puede lastimarla- el joven protegido dirigió su vista a Shion que miraba ensimismada el lugar por donde había desaparecido la peli-negra; Kurayami salió del agua a metros de distancia con el cabello suelto y húmedo resbalando por sus hombros y pegándose a su cuello, enredada en uno de sus brazos una serpiente oscura como su cabello reptaba silenciosamente sin que la muchacha hiciera algo por detener su avance.

Osamu apareció detrás del trio -¿Quieren un paseo?- los dos más jóvenes asintieron de inmediato, mientras Genda quien ya había tenido malos encuentros con el lago dudo –Vamos, nada ocurrirá- una vez más decidió confiar en el peli-negro, una vez arriba los mayores fueron quienes remaron hasta encontrarse en el medio del enorme lago, Kurayami se acercó nadando al bote

-Desnuda ¿enserio?- pregunto Osamu, ella solo sonrió de medio lado antes de subir al bote, con solo el cabello cubriendo parte de su contorneada figura, las mejillas de Tetsuya tomaron una tonalidad rojiza intensa al igual que las de Shion, Genda solo desvió la mirada ligeramente mientras el otro chico le entregaba su chaqueta, una vez colocada se acomodó en el extremo del bote mirando el nublado cielo

-¿Cuándo planeabas contarme sobre la rebelión?-Pregunto con indiferencia, Osamu suspiro

-Supuse que de todas maneras te enterarías- respondió refiriéndose a la misteriosa conexión entre el lago y la chica, los demás quienes tampoco estaban al tanto miraron a ambos mayores, Genda bufo molesto antes de explicarles de que trataba todo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yukiko suspiro frustrada mientras arrastraba consigo al peli-azul que en ningún momento había levantado la vista del suelo, la única vez que se le ocurría salir sola de Vesta se encontraba con ese muchacho y como su alma en el fondo caritativa no le permitía abandonarlo lo llevo consigo

-¿Quién es el niño?- pregunto Shuuya quien había quedado a cargo de Dollhouse

-No lo sé, lo encontré vagando, está herido- dicho eso hizo que el menor se sentara en una de las sillas talladas y cerro la tienda, el muchacho llevo su puño a su rostro limpiando las traicioneras lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos ambarinos -¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto la chica intentando no sonar tan amenazante

-Tsurugi Kyousuke- susurro, Goenji se acercó limpiando sus heridas

-¿De dónde eres?- pregunto esta vez el chico

-Del lago Ignis- ambos se miraron entre si un momento, Nagumo venia de ese lugar

-Ve por él- la chica bufó antes de obedecer al mayor, salió de la tienda topándose de frente con Emiko, Yukiko la miro

-¿Qué?- pregunto la peli-plateado, Yukiko la ignoro y siguió su camino, no tuvo necesidad de tocar la puerta pues el chico estaba saliendo del lugar

-Nagumo- el chico la miro esperando que siguiera –Hay uno nuevo- el peli-rojo la siguió en completo silencio, de alguna manera Yukiko le recordaba a Suzuno, llegaron a Dollhouse sin cruzar palabra, antes de abrir la puerta la peli-negra volteo –Viene de Ignis- la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un chico que no superaba los doce años, de cabello azul y ojos idénticos a los del peli-rojo

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Haruya entrando al lugar

-Tsurugi Kyousuke, estaba escapando de los guardias de Pandora- respondió Shuuya, Nagumo suspiro antes de acercarse al menor

-Soy Nagumo Haruya, antes que todo esto empezara vivía en Pozhar a orillas del lago Ignis- el peli-azul pareció dudar antes de hablar

-También vivo allí, o al menos lo hacía- susurro esto último –Hui con mi hermano cuando el ejército de Pandora lo invadiera- la mirada de los mayores estaba puesta en él

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?- pregunto Haruya, el rostro del chico se descompuso en una mueca de tristeza

-Pandora lo tiene prisionero- el silencio se hizo presente dejando al pequeño con un nudo en el cuello difícil de soportar, Yukiko quien solía ser la menos afecta a muestras de cariño envolvió a Tsurugi en un cálido abrazo intentando de alguna manera calmar su pequeño y triste corazón

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Elizabeth sonrió triunfante –Diablos, eres buena- Endo se rasco la cabeza antes de hacer el siguiente movimiento, la peli-blanca entrecerró los ojos

-jaque- el castaño suspiro, le había llevado años aprender ese juego y ahora venía una chica y lo humillaba

Sakuma entro en completo silencio, acababa de despedir a Genda quien le había prometido volver a visitarlo, observo como el chico intentaba de todas formas ganarle a la muchacha, el del parche los ignoro y se fue directo a su cuarto donde Takanashi lo esperaba -¿ya pensaste que hacer?- la decisión de ser o no parte del plan radicaba completamente en lo que decidiera Sakuma, después de todo el era de los antiguos, de esos que habían sobrevivido a la guerra y luchaban continuamente contra los recuerdos, el chico la miro de forma vacía

-Iremos- la peli-rosa temió sonreír, la forma en la que lo había dicho, su instinto le decía que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, algo muy malo.

* * *

Bieeen~ ¿que les pareció? ¿Les gusto?

**Aclaraciones **\- En este capitulo habrá bastantes aclaraciones, la primera es que posiblemente no habrán actualizaciones en un tiempo, como mencione arriba he tenido problemas con el Internet, de hecho ahora estoy ocupando el de mi prima, pero bueno, no se preocupen que en cuanto lo haya recuperado habrá una sorpresa.

Deadlock: literalmente punto muerto, es un pequeño bosque en donde se unen los cuatro reinos, después de la guerra el lugar fue abandonado y ahora habitan distintas criaturas, se encuentra cerca de Neftis

Tez sher: literalmente León alado, son criaturas (felinos) que alcanzan hasta los 50 cm de alto, tienen la apariencia de un gato con cola terminada en punta de flecha, pueden ser encontrados en color marrón, anaranjado y en raras ocasiones negro, sus ojos son de color rojo, puede utilizar "forstene" cuando se sienten en peligro o a la hora de cazar y consiste en petrificar a la presa por un periodo aproximado de diez minutos.

lille fénix: literalmente pequeño fénix, tiene las mismas habilidades y poderes de un fénix la única diferencia entre ambos es el tamaño y los colores, ya que los del lille fénix varían entre dorado, naranja incluso en ocasiones blanco.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


	6. Begynner Reisen

Privet! he aquí un nuevo capitulo y mi "regreso" entre comillas porque no podre actualizar tan seguido como antes porque el miércoles empiezo la escuela, pero ese es otro punto que tratare otro día, tarde un poco mas con este por que la inspiración se me había ido entre otras cosas, y no se que mas decir

**Música del capitulo -** _"Vale of tears"_ Alice madness return

Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven Go! no me pertenecen así como los Oc's solo me pertenecen Nissa, Masaki y las criaturas que aquí aparezcan

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

_**Capitulo V - begynner reisen**_

Avanzo a paso lento entre los escombros de aquel abandonado parque, no supo en que momento fue, solo fue consiente cuando el fuego comenzó a arder destrozando los grises juegos infantiles, intento por todos los medios huir de la explosión, cosa que le resultó imposible, sus cansados ojos azules buscaron una salida de aquel laberinto de fuego y no encontró más que llamas, dejo que su herido cuerpo sucumbiera ante el cansancio y el dolor cayendo sobre el suelo terroso salpicado de cenizas, un suspiro cansado escapo de sus labios mientras una triste sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios, no esperaba ser recordado, después de todo solo era un chiquillo cobarde que escapo cuando más lo necesitaban, finalmente sus ojos cedieron al cansancio dando paso a la inconciencia.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba muy lejos de casa, o al menos era lo que pensaba, su mirada se topó con un blanco techo adornado de extraños símbolos, al intentar incorporarse un fuerte mareo lo ataco seguido de un intenso dolor en la cabeza, llevo su mano al lugar encontrando una venda y también noto que su cabello estaba suelto, se levantó con torpeza de la mullida cama y un agudo maullido llamo su atención, frente a la puerta una pequeña gatita blanca de dos colas lo miraba fijamente, sus azules ojos reflejaron miedo en ese instante, esa pequeña criatura era un Dua ekor, la pequeña minina se acercó curiosa a olfatear al inquilino que retrocedió asustado, la puerta se abrió dando paso a un chico peli-negro

-¡Hola!- dijo entusiasmado, el peli-rosa lo observo y luego a la pequeña minina que se frotaba contra su pierna –Le agradas- dijo con una sonrisa

-Es un…- dudo un momento –Demonio- Masaki ladeo la cabeza en gesto inocente

-No lo sé, la encontramos sola en un callejón, su madre había muerto- el menor lo miro como si mirara a un ser de otro mundo, ese chico era raro, fue lo que pensó, detrás de él apareció una chica de apariencia similar

-¿Cómo te llamas?- el peli-rosa la miro unos segundos

-Kirino Ranmaru- Nissa medito un momento antes de dar media vuelta

-Masaki- el mencionado volteo –Vigila que no salga, y saca a Moka de ahí- dijo refiriéndose a la cama, pues la pequeña se había metido bajo las sabanas, dicho eso salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Masaki lo miro y Ranmaru le devolvió la mirada

-¿Qué demonio es Moka?- pregunto con inocencia el chico, Kirino pestañeo un par de veces

-¿No lo sabes?- pregunto, el peli-negro negó y Moka maulló, Kirino se sentó sobre la cama cerca del pequeño animal, lo tomo con cuidado y lo reviso

-Aun es un cachorro- Moka se removió inquieta hasta que logró zafarse y ocultarse detrás de su dueño, el chico suspiro –Creo… que debo explicártelo- dicho esto Masaki tomo a la pequeña y se acomodó junto al peli-rosa mirándolo atentamente, Kirino suspiro una vez más antes de comenzar a hablar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakuma suspiro mientras veía a la peli-blanca ganarle una vez más a Endo, se dirigió a paso lento hacia la puerta

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto la chica, Sakuma apretó los puños

-Por ahí- cuando se dispuso a abrir la puerta Elizabeth volvió a hablar

-¿Puedo ir?- Sakuma la ignoro y salió cerrando con fuerza la puerta – ¿Dije algo malo?- pregunto la chica con inocencia, Endo se encogió de hombros

-Le recordaste malos momentos- dijo Shinobu entrando, la oji-verde la miro sin entender –Cosas que no te incumben- la peli-blanca la miro mal y Shinobu gustosa le devolvió la mirada, no le agradaba esa chica, había algo que no le terminaba de calzar, la peli-rosa se dio media vuelta dispuesta a seguir su camino mientras Elizabeth bufaba molesta

-¿Y yo que le hice?- pregunto de mala gana, Endo la miro con una sonrisa

-Takanashi está enamorada de Sakuma- la chica frunció el ceño, más que aclararle algo solo la confundió más –Ella sabe mejor que todos nosotros lo que vivió Sakuma- Endo observo a la fina muchacha antes de continuar –Es muy desconfiada, tal vez crea que eres un espía de Pandora o algo- dijo riendo –Por eso esta tan a la defensiva- Elizabeth lo miro

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido- Endo sonrió

-Lo sé- la chica desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, observando el nublado cielo a través de las persianas

-Saldré a dar una vuelta- Endo asintió y ella se encamino hacia afuera, extrañaba mucho estar en casa, soltó un triste suspiro antes de encaminarse a una de las bancas ubicadas bajo uno de los desnudos arboles de cerezo, se sentó observando el nublado e iluminado cielo recordando momentos en los que no debía estar ocultando su verdadera naturaleza, pensó también en el plan que pronto se pondría en marcha, enfoco su vista en la silueta del chico que caminaba en su dirección, Sakuma llego hasta ella y tomo asiento

-¿Quién eres?- la chica lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-Elizabeth Nigtshade y vengo de las costas de Athena- Sakuma gruño por lo bajo, la miro un momento antes de arrancar su parche con furia y sujetar la cabeza de la joven, sus miradas chocaron, un resplandor blanco cruzo el ojo derecho del muchacho y Elizabeth quedo paralizada sin saber que estaba ocurriendo, Sakuma mantuvo su vista fija en los ojos de la chica y cuando obtuvo que lo que buscaba se separó, poniendo el parche en su lugar y yéndose sin mirar a la joven que había quedado paralizada en su sitio, temblando ligeramente ante la intromisión en sus recuerdos, sintiendo aun esa intensa y tenebrosa mirada clavarse en lo más profundo de su alma.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tetsuya bufo mientras acomodaba su largo cabello, últimamente la idea de cortarlo se veía tentadora, los entrenamientos con Kazemaru eran arduos y le sorprendía que el de moña no se viera impedido por su largo cabello, ladeo el rostro suavemente topándose con Shion quien le traía agua

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?- el oji-perla sonrió de medio lado

-Duro- la chica sonrió entregándole el líquido

-Eso que no has visto el de Osamu- apenas termino la frase una sudorosa Kurayami apareció desde uno de los senderos del bosque seguida desde cerca de su protector

-Pues Kurayami no parece muy cansada- Shion rio suavemente

-Es porque está acostumbrada- la peli-negra mayor se acercó a ellos

-Vayan por sus cosas- los dos más jóvenes la miraron notando el ligero enrojecimiento en los ojos de la chica –Saldremos rumbo a Deadlock en unas horas- dicho eso siguió su rumbo hacia la oscura casa que habitaban, Shion y Tetsuya se miraron entre si

-Ve por tus cosas- Shion se sobresaltó al oír aquella voz tan cerca, volteo encontrándose con su protector a escasos centímetros de su rostro –Partiremos en un rato- dicho esto la peli-negra salió rumbo a su cuarto por sus pertenencias y lo necesario para enfrentarse al ejercito de Pandora, Tetsuya quedo a solas con Fudou sin atreverse a hablar, ese chico le inspiraba miedo, desvió la mirada rogando internamente que Kazemaru apareciera pronto

-¿Y tú qué esperas?- Tetsuya dio un salto en su lugar antes de mirarlo –Ve por tus cosas, o crees que nos retrasaremos por un mocoso como tú- Tetsuya lo miro enfadado mas no dijo nada, el inusual brillo violeta en los ojos del castaño lo intimido así que decidió simplemente obedecerle.

Una vez que Fudou quedo solo soltó un triste y largo suspiro, a lo lejos diviso el Tez Sher que se acercaba a trote donde él se encontraba, al llegar a su lado comenzó a frotarse contra su cuerpo, Akio acaricio suavemente el pelaje marrón del felino mientras este comenzaba a ronronear, Havard, el único recuerdo que tenia de su preciada hermanita, gruño por lo bajo antes de soltar al felino y encaminarse a casa, Havard lo siguió de cerca dando pequeños brincos y buscando levantar el ánimo de su actual dueño quien rio cuando este rodo por el piso quedando panza arriba, se inclinó acariciándolo antes de continuar, una vez entro escucho la voz de Kurayami provenir de uno de los cuartos, se oía temblorosa, Fudou frunció el ceño antes de acercarse al cuarto, observo por una pequeña rendija encontrando a la peli-negra sentada en el piso con el rostro cubierto, Osamu en otra esquina la miraba preocupada

-Kurayami…- la chica ignoro el llamado de su protector y encorvo su espalda hacia adelante mientras tosía con fuerza, Fudou pensó que tal vez el baño en el lago la había enfermado así que siguió su camino sin imaginar que lo que le ocurría a la peli-negra era más que una simple enfermedad

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yukiko suspiro mientras veía al peli-azul dormir tranquilamente sobre su cama, salió a paso lento donde se encontraba Goenji atendiendo a uno de los pocos clientes que tenían, el rubio le dirigió una mirada antes de acercarse

-¿Cómo está?- pregunto, la peli-negra lo miro unos segundos

-Dormido, estaba muy cansado- hizo una pequeña pausa –Nagumo ya se fue, dijo que volvería por el en la mañana- explico la peli-negra dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas, el rubio la miro y no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque quisiera hacerse la dura no era capaz de dejar de ayudar a los menos afortunados, algún día sería una gran protectora pensó el chico.

La noche paso lenta mientras Nagumo y Atsuishi la pasaban jugando a las cartas y recordando viejos tiempos, a eso de las tres el oji-azul se encamino a su cuarto dispuesto a dormir dejando solo a Haruya quien decidió ir por ahí a pensar sobre su situación actual, se encontró por el camino con Emiko que observaba el oscuro cielo en silencio, al llegar se sentó junto a ella

-¿No puedes dormir?- ella asintió sin mirarlo

-A veces los recuerdos son demasiado ruidosos y no dejan dormir- soltó un suspiro seguido de eso, se inclinó hasta apoyar su rostro contra el hombro del peli-rojo quien se mantuvo en silencio observando las pocas estrellas que eran visibles desde ese punto -¿Te harás cargo del chico?- pregunto la peli-plata, Nagumo asintió con la mirada perdida, el silencio se extendió por un largo periodo que ninguno pudo calcular exactamente, Emiko se alejó del chico cuando a lo lejos el sol matutino comenzó a levantarse

-No perteneces aquí- ese comentario saco de lugar a la muchacha quien pestañeo un par de veces antes de responder

-¿A qué te refieres?- Nagumo sonrió de medio lado

-No tienes el fuego que los integrantes de Vesta tienen, eres cálida pero no lo suficiente, te volverás ceniza en poco tiempo si no te vas de aquí- Emiko quedo en silencio

-¿A dónde pretendes que vaya?- sus miradas chocaron compartiendo una mirada cómplice

-Calipso- una sonrisa se hizo presente en los labios de la chica, Nagumo era más listo de lo que imaginaba

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cepillo su cabellera negra con desesperación mientras sentía sus energías disminuir, su mirada violeta viajo por el cuarto mientras tensaba la mandíbula, nunca se imaginó que ese momento llegaría tan pronto, se deslizo silenciosamente fuera de su habitación recorriendo los enormes pasillos del lugar, sus pasos resonaban en tan silencioso sitio desprovisto de luz, llego al salón principal donde la esperaban dos de los generales, fijo su implacable mirada en el castaño antes de hablar

-Tengo una misión para ti- el muchacho la miro en silencio –Quiero que busques a alguien, una chica- la sonrisa maliciosa en los labios de la monarca hizo estremecer a ambos generales –Lleva esto contigo, te ayudara a encontrarla- le tendió un hermoso collar de rubí con el símbolo de la oscuridad plasmado en medio –Brillara cuando la encuentres, quiero que la traigas con vida- les dirigió una mirada llena de maldad antes de dar media vuelta y marchar a sus aposentos, los muchachos se miraron entre si

-¿Qué crees que esté ocurriendo?- pregunto el castaño más bajo, Kido suspiro

-Nada bueno- dijo antes de marcharse dispuesto a cumplir el propósito de la reina

Pandora bufó tras llegar a su cuarto, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, esa mocosa estaba absorbiendo sus energías y como siguiera así no solo perdería el trono sino también la vida, su única opción era encontrarla y deshacerse de ella lo antes posible, no sin antes recuperar sus poderes

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kyoka suspiro mientras terminaba de meter un par de cosas en su bolso, miro fugazmente por la ventana divisando al par de hermanos jugando bajo la lluvia, sonrió mínimamente recordando a sus hermanos, se sentó en el borde de la cama jugando con un mechón blanco de su cabello, no sintió cuando la puerta fue abierta por lo que se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro, Gianluca la miraba preocupado

-¿Estas bien?- la muchacha asintió

-Solo pensaba- respondió dejándose caer de espalda sobre la cama -¿Cuándo partimos?- el castaño la miro unos segundos

-En un rato- Kyoka suspiro antes de levantarse y estirar su cuerpo, la hora de luchar se acercaba y ella no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, era la primera vez que lucharía y no sabía mucho, había tenido poco tiempo para que su protector la preparara para la batalla

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mei observo el nublado cielo mientras las gotas mojaban su rostro, aspiro el aroma a húmedo y no pudo evitar sonreír, iba un poco más atrás por lo que no estaba atenta de lo que hablaban los dos mayores, desvió su mirada y entre los arbustos logro enfocar un par de ojos que le resultaban demasiado familiares, sin darse cuenta se quedó inmovil observando fijamente hacia ese lugar, Hiroto llego junto a ella al notar la acción de su protegida y giro hacia donde veía, al hacerlo frunció el ceño antes de crear en sus manos una bola de energía y lanzarla contra el misterioso ser, Mei salió de su trance y se estremeció al oír los agudos gritos de aquella criatura

-¿Q-que era eso?- pregunto temerosa, Hiroto le dirigió una seria mirada

-Una Maiden brudt- los verdes ojos de la muchacha denotaban miedo –Tuviste suerte esta vez- fue todo lo que dijo antes de tomar la pequeña mano de la muchacha y arrastrarla consigo, aun quedaba un largo camino por delante.

* * *

Bieeen~ ¿que tal? ¿Les gusto?

**Aclaraciones -** Como notaron el capitulo de esta vez fue mas largo que el anterior, tal vez solo tal vez desde ahora sean mas largos, dependiendo de cuanto tiempo tenga y de la inspiración, por cierto, ¡Primera aparición de Pandora! fue una escena corta lo se, pero aparecio, pero bueno eso no entra al caso, aquí van mas aclaraciones

Dua Ekor: Literalmente dos colas, son gatos que poseen dos colas, alcanzan hasta 80 cm de alto, es de los felinos más grandes que se conocen, suelen ocultar su verdadera apariencia pues tienen la capacidad de "delusion" lo que hace que su apariencia tome la de un pequeño gato de no más de 10 cm, son considerados criaturas malditas pues suelen aparecer solo para anunciar desastres de cualquier naturaleza, esta creencia se crea cuando antes de la guerra superius* aparecieran por doquier estas criaturas, actualmente habitan las montañas limítrofes de Zemya.

Maiden brudt: Literalmente doncella rota, son criaturas con aspecto de mujer, generalmente se ocultan entre la flora de los alrededores con la intención de tomar desprevenidos a sus víctimas, lo más llamativo de estas criaturas generalmente son sus ojos pues esa es su arma, pueden utilizar "absorptie ziel" que consiste en atrapar la mirada de su presa y absorber su alma con el fin de alimentarse, pocas veces son vistas en lugares poblados aunque tienen una gran capacidad de camuflaje.

Guerra superius: Fue el enfrentamiento entre las hermanas menores -Pandora y Ninibeth- que decidió el destino de los reinos.

Un agradecimiento a las chicas que comentaros el capitulo anterior, sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


	7. Leath Slí

Privet! primero que todo, perdón por la tardanza, peroo~ pase casi toda la semana sin mi pc, y cuando lo recupere me costo un poco tomarle el hilo de nuevo a lo que ya llevaba hecho. Me costo un poco sacar este capitulo pero aquí esta, no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que me duele un dedo y me quedo sin música

**Música del capitulo -** _"Snow With"_ Blancanieves y la leyenda del cazador

Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven Go! no pe pertenecen así como los Oc's que aquí aparecen, solo me pertenecen Nissa, Masaki y las criaturas que aquí aparezcan

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

_**Capitulo VI - Leath Slí**_

Nagumo suspiró mientras arrastraba al peli-azul consigo, no había amanecido de muy buen humor ese día, Tsurugi lo miraba intentando hallar una respuesta al fuerte agarre en su muñeca, cuando llegaron a la casa del mayor fue cuando decidió hablar

-No tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo antes de desaparecer por una puerta, Tsurugi quedo solo y comenzó a curiosear por la casa, vio un par de fotos en la pared y como estas se extendían a lo largo del techo, levanto el rostro y observo atentamente el techo lleno de distintas fotografías en las que aparecía Nagumo junto a personas que no conocía, tomo cuidadosamente una de las fotografías donde aparecía el peli-rojo junto a otros cuatro chicos, se preguntó entonces quienes eran aquellos chicos, esos que hacían sonreír de aquella manera tan especial a su protector, se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano presionar su hombro

-Es de mala educación hurgar en las cosas ajenas- el peli-azul volteo esperando ser regañado pero se encontró con una inusualmente mirada de tristeza en los ojos ámbar de su nuevo protector

-Lo siento- dijo sin saber exactamente si se refería a su actuar o a un silencioso temor que le hacía creer que había abierto viejas heridas

-Da igual- murmullo –No lo vuelvas a hacer- el chico asintió –Ven a comer- Tsurugi lo siguió en silencio hasta la pequeña y acogedora cocina donde tenía servido un plato de comida que en años no probaba, en pocos segundos se encontraba sentado y tras dar gracias se dispuso a comer, el peli-rojo avanzo a paso lento sentándose frente a él observándolo en silencio, una pequeña sonrisa adorno sus labios mientras apoyaba la mejilla en la palma de su mano.

Una vez hubo terminado se levantó de la mesa con algo de timidez debido a la insistente mirada del mayor

-¿Ya nos vamos?- pregunto mirándolo de reojo, Haruya asintió antes de hablar

-Antes tengo que ir por algo- Tsurugi se limitó a asentir mientras lo veía desaparecer por el pequeño pasillo que conectaba las demás habitaciones, cuando salió dejo una arma en sus manos

-Por el camino te enseñare algunas cosas- dijo comenzando a caminar, Kyousuke miro el objeto un momento antes de ocultarlo entre sus ropas.

Llegando a los límites de Vesta se encontraban los demás, Yukiko miro al más bajo y luego al peli-rojo

-Dudo que le hayas dado un arma- Haruya desvió la mirada evadiendo la inquisidora mirada de la peli-negra –Nagumo- el tono empleado por la chica lo hizo temblar

-Tal vez lo hice- susurro bajando la mirada, Yukiko frunció el ceño y luego hablo

-Idiota, es apenas un niño- el peli-rojo bufó al igual que el peli-azul, Yukiko los fulmino a ambos con la mirada y luego les dio la espalda, Emiko rio suavemente ante la actitud del trio, parecían una pareja de casados, Goenji quien pensaba lo mismo frunció el ceño molesto antes de abrir la puerta oculta tras la pequeña tienda de muñecas

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kyoka bostezo mientras miraba el cielo matutino, estaba nublado desde el inicio del invierno salvo que esta vez el cielo era mucho más claro, o al menos eso fue lo que ella pensó, sus ojos viajaron a través del grupo y se detuvieron en la menor de los Nakamura quien era cargada por Suzuno e iba durmiendo, miro de reojo a Gianluca y pensó en pedirle que la cargara, fue un pensamiento fugaz que la hizo sonrojar

-Mira- dijo el chico apuntando el cielo, donde una parvada de Lille fénix se dirigían a un destino desconocido, los ojos de Kyoka inevitablemente se iluminaron mientras observaba aquellas asombrosas criaturas de plumaje pulcro, estiro sus brazos intentando vanamente acercarse, Gianluca sonrió mirando a su protegida sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en la parte inferior de la nuca al verla sonreír, pestañeo un par de veces cuando sintió que todo daba vueltas, la de mechas lo miro preocupada

-¿Estas bien?- el chico asintió tratando de no preocuparla

-Solo fue un mareo- la chica lo miro desconfiada un momento antes de sentir la tierra temblar bajo sus pies, alzaron la mirada encontrándose con una enorme criatura de dos cabezas, un dragón de color terroso con espinas en la parte posterior y enormes alas rasgadas

-Zwei Drachen- oyó decir al peli-verde, miro al grupo notando que Nissa ahora se encontraba a un lado de su hermano tomando firmemente su mano al igual que la del peli-rosa, Ryuuji frunció el ceño antes de hablar –Sigan por el rio- en sus manos apareció un peculiar brillo verdoso, Suzuno miro a Gianluca y ambos guiaron a los menores al interior del bosque, más específicamente al rio, Kyoka avanzo sin saber exactamente qué pasaba

-¿Y Midorikawa?- pregunto la chica Suzuno la miro

-Estará bien- esa simple respuesta no la dejo satisfecha y el albino lo noto –El mejor que nadie sabe cómo enfrentar a esa bestia- dicho eso arrastro al menor consigo quien se hallaba con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del camino, el fuerte rugido de aquella bestia los alarmo a todos, ¿Qué tal si Ryuuji no había podido con el esta vez? La idea fue descartada cuando una potente llamarada encendió el cuerpo del dragón – ¿Fuego?- se preguntó Suzuno, un aroma sumamente familiar llego hasta él, intento mantenerse sereno pero la emoción pudo con él y salió al encuentro del dueño de aquel aroma y las llamas que habían provocado la caída del monstruo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando llegaron al sendero que unía Neftis con el bosque encontraron el cuerpo incinerado de un enorme Zwei Drachen, Shion se acercó aparentemente buscando algo, Fudou se mantuvo en su lugar observando como su protegida miraba curioso el cuerpo del monstruo

-¿Qué buscas?- pregunto el mayor, la peli-negra poso una de sus manos en el cuerpo del Drachen

-Su energía- tras decir aquello comenzó a murmurar un extraño cantico mientras un brillo violeta aparecía alrededor de su mano formando un círculo, cuando termino quedo la marca del círculo y la mano de la joven mientras el cuerpo inerte de la enorme criatura parecía evaporarse poco a poco

-Lo había olvidado- dijo para sí, Tetsuya lo miro curioso –Al parecer Shion se alimenta de la energía de otros cuerpos- explico mirando al menor, el oji-perla pestañeo un par de veces antes de mirar a la muchacha que caminaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

Cuando se dispusieron a continuar su camino Kurayami pareció marearse pues estuvo a punto de caer

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto su protector

-No- fue la sincera respuesta de la peli-negra segundos antes de devolver el estómago, Osamu se acercó sujetando su brillante cabellera mientras la muchacha seguía vomitando una sustancia negruzca, cuando se hubo detenido apoyo su espalda en el pecho de Osamu quien la sostenía con firmeza de la cintura, Kazemaru quien hasta ese entonces se había mantenido callado hablo

-¿Ya la embarazaste?- ante la pregunta Fudou se lanzó a reír como loco mientras los más jóvenes intentaban mantenerse serios, el rostro del peli-negro tomo una ligera tonalidad rosa y antes de poder hablar Kurayami levanto la mano lanzándole una especie de navaja color violeta, el de moña se corrió a tiempo –¡Hey no es mi culpa que no se cuiden! – se quejó haciendo reír a los demás, la peli-negra aun débil se separó del cuerpo del mayor

-No sabes de lo que hablas- dijo con la cabeza gacha y el cabello cubriendo parte de su rostro, cuando la levanto dejo a la vista una peculiar marca que se extendía a lo largo de su ojo derecho, espirales sin dirección se extendían hasta la mitad de su mejilla y parecían seguir extendiéndose, el silencio se hizo presente mientras observaban aquella marca, ninguno supo que decir, ninguno sabia de que trataba, Tetsuya el más inocente de todos miro a la chica y luego a Kazemaru

-¿Qué es esa marca?- pregunto, Kazemaru lo miro sin saber que contestar

-No lo sé- susurro finalmente para luego continuar su viaje en completo silencio, salvo por la insistente tos de la peli-negra mayor, el viaje se volvía más complicado a cada momento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El sonido acelerado y desesperado del piano resonaba en el silencio del enorme castillo de Pandora la cabellera grisácea de la muchacha que sacaba aquellas notas se agitaba suavemente ante cada uno de sus movimientos, en otro lado del castillo Pandora se acercaba a paso apresurado al enorme salón en donde se encontraba su aprendiz, esperando poder encomendarle la misión que estaba segura sus ineptos generales no lograrían, las puertas que daban al gran salón se abrieron dándole el paso a la oscura monarca

-¡Deghan!- la muchacha se detuvo sin voltear su rostro –Necesito que traigas a esa mocosa- exigió la peli- negra con gesto molesto, Deghan se mantuvo quieta antes de mirarla indiferente, un destello blanquecino cruzo sus ojos

-Va camino a Deadlock- dijo antes de levantarse, acomodo su cabello detrás de su oído –No va sola- añadió caminando hacia la mayor, se detuvo frente a Pandora esperando sus ordenes

-Ve por ella- fue la respuesta cortante de la mujer, Deghan asintió para luego desaparecer por las enormes puertas del salón, Pandora miro fugazmente el piano, chasqueo la lengua para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

Deghan salió en silencio del castillo con una manzana en la mano, a nadie le extraño cuando tomo uno de los caballos y salió sin dar aviso; avanzado un poco el camino aligero el paso y se dedicó a observar el paisaje, triste y húmedo como cada invierno pensó la oji-café, soltó un suspiro observando el cielo, agudizo si mirada buscando rastros de alguno de esos chicos, bufo molesta cuando percibió una conocida presencia, sería un viaje largo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nefertari se suponía representaba la luz que alguna vez había existido en ese mundo, representaba la esperanza de un mundo mejor, pero incluso sus miembros que ahora viajaban rumbo a Deadlock habían perdido la esperanza de un mundo mejor.

Elizabeth iba junto a Reina quien era con la que se llevaba mejor, mientras Sakuma iba extrañamente callado y pensativo encabezando el grupo, Takanashi iba detrás de él en silencio junto a Endo quien mantenía su eterna sonrisa

-¿Cuánto falta?- pregunto la peli-blanca mirando a la de mechas, Reina miro pensativa el cielo antes de responder

-A juzgar por la humedad y el color del cielo, estamos cerca de la entrada- término de decir regalándole una sonrisa, la peli-blanca le correspondió con una más pequeña mientras volvía su vista al frente, vio como la sonrisa de Endo bajaba y su mirada se desviaba hacia los árboles, Reina, Elizabeth y Shinobu se detuvieron cuando el castaño lo hizo, curiosas lo miraron esperando alguna respuesta

-¿Ahora qué ocurre?- pregunto Sakuma molesto, Endo le dirigió una mirada que no supo interpretar y se adentró entre los árboles, el del parche bufo antes de seguirlo al igual que las féminas, caminaron con sigilo siendo guiados por el de la banda naranja, a lo lejos el relincho de un caballo los detuvo, pocos segundos después frente a ellos apareció un enorme caballo negro con el símbolo de Pandora grabado en la montura, sobre él una misteriosa figura encapuchada se cernía, mirando al castaño quien al reconocerla sonrió

-¡Deghan!- la mencionada quito la capa que cubría su rostro dejando a la vista su cabellera grisácea junto a su mirada marrón

-Ha pasado tiempo- fue la única respuesta que salió de los labios de la misteriosa mujer, Sakuma la miraba con odio, nunca espero que volverían a encontrarse con ella

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mei gruño suavemente cuando una luz apunto directamente a sus ojos, los abrió con cautela buscando el origen del resplandor y encontró a Afuro encendiendo una fogata, se froto los ojos con la mano derecha mientras afirmaba la otra en el hombro de Hiroto

-Despertaste- dijo el peli-rojo sonriendo, Mei se ruborizo, había pasado la mitad del día durmiendo sobre la espalda de su protector, se bajó con cuidado observando la oscuridad que los rodeaba, la noche había llegado –Tendremos que hacer guardia- la verde mirada de la chica se posó en su protector que mantenía una expresión seria, observo luego a Afuro y este le dedico una pequeña sonrisa

-Y como Mei es la que más ha descansado, será la primera en hacerla- la castaña lo miro e inflo las mejillas con falsa molestia.

-Claro que no- Hiroto puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la menor acercándola al fuego –Deberías hacerla tú, siempre estas alardeando de tus poderes- continuo ella sonriendo, Hiroto soltó una risa, Afuro frunció el ceño

-¡Ya cállate!- espeto ante la insistente risa del oji-jade que se detuvo tras unos segundos, miro a Afuro y luego a Mei

-Estamos muy cerca de Deadlock, por lo que hay varias criaturas peligrosas- la chica asintió sin dejar de mirarlo –Tienes que tener mucho cuidado, al menor descuido pueden acabar contigo- su voz sonó extraña en ese momento y sus ojos se vieron por un momento opacos.

A lo lejos entre los matorrales, un par de siluetas observaban al grupo, más específicamente al rubio que con ellos iba

-¿Crees que sea él?- pegunto la primera sombra, la otra pareció pensarlo

-Claro que es él, no me olvidaría de su rostro- dijo sin despegar la mirada de Afuro.

* * *

Bieeen~ ¿que tal? ¿les gusto?

**Aclaraciones -** Apareció un nuevo personaje, y tiene relación con Nefertari al parecer; lo que me lleva a decirles que aun hay cupos en la historia, faltan aún personajes por aparecer.

Zwei Drachen: literalmente dragón doble, son dragones de dos cabezas que habitan las cercanías de Deadlock, antiguamente pertenecían al reino de Nefeles a lo que se debe las espinas, mayormente son encontrados en colores terrosos, una peculiaridad de ellos es que a pesar de tener alas no pueden volar, en su lugar cavan profundos agujeros que ocupan como nidos subterráneos, tienen la habilidad de lanzar sus espinas cuando están en peligro además de "vulkanische Erde" que sustituye las llamaradas que normalmente deberían lanzar los dragones y consiste en lanzar del hocico bolas de lava ardiente, se deshacen con facilidad formando enormes charcos de lava con apariencia lodosa.

Creo que eso es todo, y un agradecimiento a quienes hayan comentado

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


	8. Strange events

Privet! He vuelto, se que tarde en actualizar pero realmente no recuerdo porque no lo hice, lo que si es que entre hoy y mañana Nightmare, Child's play y Chemische apocalypse estarán actualizadas, no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que murió mi gatita y hay mucho ruido

**Música del capitulo** \- "_Off Unreasonable Behaviour (Extended)"_

Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven Go! no me pertenecen así como los Oc's, solo me pertenecen Nissa, Masaki y las criaturas que aquí aparezcan

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

_**Capitulo VII - strange events**_

El amanecer aun no llegaba cuando un estridente grito resonó en la oscuridad del bosque, los integrantes de las resistencias despertaron bruscamente ante tal sonido

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- pregunto Nagumo mas para sí que para los demás, Midorikawa quien se hallaba a su lado respondió

-Una maiden brudt- su mirada vago entre los arboles buscando algún indicio de dicho ser, Tsurugi se encontraba junto a Kirino y Masaki, este último mantenía su mirada fija en algún punto del paisaje

-¿Qué haremos?- esta vez fue Emiko quien hablo, el oji-ámbar la miro unos segundos antes de dirigir su mirada a Suzuno

-¿Tienes algo que nos ayude?- Suzuno pareció pensarlo, desvió su mirada hacia el peli-negro menor que se hallaba perdido en la oscuridad del bosque

-Masaki puede detectar criaturas de ese tipo- el chico parpadeo un par de veces saliendo de su trance mas no aparto la mirada del lugar

-No soy yo quien puede, es Moka- dijo apuntando al animalito que se hallaba a su lado con el pelaje erizado y agitaba bruscamente ambas colas, estaba en posición de pelea mientras observaba el mismo lugar que Masaki donde aparentemente se encontraba aquella criatura, un fuerte gruñido escapo del pequeño animal peludo para que luego de entre las sombras apareciera una figura femenina que algunos ya conocían

-¿Reina?- Nagumo la miraba sorprendido

-Ya me lo esperaba- susurro Ryuuji cruzándose de brazos, la peli-azul sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-No me espera encontrarlos con tanta facilidad- dijo la chica, su mirada viajo por cada uno de los presentes –Ni que tuvieran uno de esos- añadió apuntando a la pequeña Moka que no dejaba de gruñirle, varios de los presentes miraban sin entender la situación y a la espera de una explicación

-Ella es Reina, estuvimos juntos tras la guerra superius- Dijo Suzuno refiriéndose también a Nagumo y Midorikawa

-Vamos, estamos bastante cerca- Reina comenzó a caminar hacia la oscuridad del bosque, los demás la siguieron en silencio mientras entre las sombras alguien más los observaba, la pequeña Dua Ekor gruño una vez más a las sombras antes de ser alzada por los brazos de su dueño

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Deghan alzo la vista al cielo tras el estruendoso grito que resonó por el bosque asustando a su caballo, tras lograr calmarlo tomo una manzana de su bolso y le dio una mordida mientras movía suavemente su cabeza de un lado a otro al ritmo de una imaginaria canción

-Una Maiden brudt- susurro suavemente Elizabeth, la peli-gris volteo suavemente su rostro enfocando a la muchacha de hebras blancas

-¿Las conoces?- pregunto tras dar otra mordida a su manzana, Elizabeth la miro unos segundos antes de responder

-No en persona, pero he leído sobre ellas- Deghan soltó un sonidito sarcástico, la de rizos frunció el ceño molesta

-Supongo que sabes sobre su gran habilidad para camuflarse- pregunto la chica, pregunta que sonó más a afirmación –Porque hay una entre nosotros- la menor miro a Deghan con una mezcla de curiosidad y temor, y antes de hablar fue interrumpida por el del parche

-Deja de meterle cosas en la cabeza- sus miradas chocaron de forma desafiante

-Solo le digo la verdad- inquirió molesta, sus ojos refulgieron de ira cuando una sonrisa sarcástica se mostró en los labios del muchacho de cabello largo

-Entonces dile quien eres realmente- en los dedos de Deghan centellearon pequeñas chispas mientras su mirada era invadida por un resplandor blanquecino, Sakuma llevo su mano hasta su parche y cuando estaba a punto de quitárselo aparecieron Reina junto a Istar y Vesta

-¿Deghan?- la mencionada volteo cuando una voz conocida llego a sus oídos, una imperceptible sonrisa se formó en sus rojizos labios al ver al dueño de aquella voz

-Shuuya- el rubio sonrió antes de acercarse y apresar a la oji-café en un abrazo, Yukiko frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Emiko rio por lo bajo al ver la reacción de la peli-negra

-¿Celosa?- pregunto Nagumo, Yukiko lo miro con odio y le lanzo hilos de marioneta enredándolos en las manos del chico, el chico de fuego la miro enfadado prendiendo fuego a sus manos, la chica sonrió ladina

-Eso no funciona- Haruya jalo separo un poco sus manos provocando un fino corte en sus muñecas, una pequeña daga paso entre ambas muñecas cortando los hilos, Haruya sonrió triunfante y Yukiko miro con sorpresa sus hilos rotos -¿C-como…- Suzuno guardo el arma entre sus ropas

-Pertenezco a Istar- fue todo lo que dijo, Yukiko inflo las mejillas dirigiendo su mirada a su protector quien acababa de separarse de la desconocida muchacha

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Masaki, ambos voltearon a ver al chico quien no dejaba de sonreír

-¿Ella o yo?- pregunto Shuuya, Masaki soltó una risita

-Ambos- Midorikawa no pudo evitar reír, al igual que Endo y varios más

-Soy Goenji Shuuya y ella es…- la muchacha lo corto alzando su mano frente a su rostro

-Deghan, soy su prima- Yukiko ladeo el rostro sintiéndose tonta por su reacción, mientras Kyoka mantenía su mirada fija en la chica, algo en ella se le hacía raro y podría jurar haberla visto en otra parte

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El sol matutino hizo su primera aparición Afuro quien se encontraba despierto desde el misterioso grito se levantó de su sitio en busca del dueño del misterioso aroma que desde hace un rato lo venía molestando, caminó con pasos lentos y silenciosos hasta un arbusto del cual parecía provenir el aroma, su mano fue envuelta por una estela dorada mientras sus ojos vagaban por el lugar, el suave movimiento de las hojas lo hizo adentrarse un poco más entre los árboles, soltó un gruñido cuando se percató de lo lejos que estaba de los demás, escucho una suave risa masculina y giro el rostro encontrándose con un par de ojos grisáceos que conocía a la perfección

-¿Atsuya?- el muchacho sonrió dejando ver sus colmillos, Afuro bajo la guardia atónito por lo que veía, Atsuya se acercó con pasos lentos sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, el rubio retrocedió sin acabar de creer lo que veían sus ojos, se detuvo cuando choco con algo o más bien alguien pues sintió un par de frías manos sobre sus hombros, volteo el rostro encontrándose con otro par de ojos idénticos a los del joven frente a el –Shirou- susurro, el mencionado le dio una pequeña sonrisa

-Ha pasado tiempo- Afuro le sostuvo la mirada un momento antes de desviarla al menor que se hallaba demasiado cerca suyo

-Nos costó un poco encontrarte- comento el chico –con todo eso de las resistencias, creímos que aun estabas en Istar pero no encontramos ningún rastro tuyo en ese sitio- el oji-carmín se mantuvo en silencio

–Cuando nos enteramos de la rebelión que planeaban creímos que tendríamos una oportunidad de encontrarte- continúo el platinado detrás de él –y lo hicimos- una sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Shirou quien bajo sus manos hasta atrapas las muñecas del rubio e inmovilizarlas

-Ahora vendrás con nosotros, hay alguien que está muy ansioso por verte- Atsuya le enseño una esfera de oro con escritos en ella, un resplandor verduzco lo obligo a cerras los ojos seguido de eso los tres chicos se esfumaron sin dejar rastro alguno.

Hiroto alzo la mirada cuando una parvada de aves alzo el vuelo, frunció ligeramente el ceño mirando el interior del bosque, preguntándose donde estaba su rubio amigo

-Afuro tampoco está en el rio- dijo Mei quien había salido en busca del mayor, sus ojos verdes lucían preocupados

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- musito el peli-rojo, a lo lejos vislumbro una silueta desconocida que se hacía más clara a medida que avanzaba, una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en sus labios al ver al guardián de Lake monstra acercarse hacia ellos

-¡Osamu!- Exclamo el chico mientras alzaba el brazo a modo de saludo, el mencionado sonrió al llegar junto a Hiroto

-Hiroto- dijo el de moña a modo de saludo, Mei observaba sin entender mucho, parpadeo un par de veces al darse cuenta de que ese chico estaba en una de las fotografías de su protector junto a otros tres chicos

-Osamu- el chico volteo cuando la preocupada voz de Shion llego a sus oídos, Kurayami se hallaba tosiendo con fuerza, la marca en su mejilla ya cubría la mitad de su rostro y se seguía extendiendo por su cuello

-¿Qué le ocurre?- pregunto una curiosa Mei, Hiroto frunció el ceño a medida que se acercaba

-Nada bueno- murmuró tomando el rostro de la muchacha, sus ojos habían tomado una tonalidad violácea y un hilillo de sangre se deslizaba por su mentón -¿Hace cuando esta así?- pregunto observando detenidamente la marca que seguía avanzando por la blanca piel de la muchacha

-Hace un par de días, antes de salir de Neftis- respondió Osamu, su rostro lucia preocupado, Hiroto se mantuvo en silencio, nunca se imaginó encontrarse con una situación así, Kurayami le dedico una mirada que no supo identificar pero lo dejo confundido, si era lo que estaba pensando ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, pero esa chica parecía reacia a darse por vencida, se alejó de ella para buscar entre sus ropas un pequeño saco de piel, de su interior tomo una piedra de color rojizo amarrada a una cadena de plata

-Cuarzo-susurro Mei sin notar la insistente mirada de Tetsuya sobre ella, entrego la dichosa piedra a la peli-negra que lo miro sin comprender

-Póntelo- Kurayami bufo antes de hacerlo, el cuarzo brillo intensamente antes de volverse un hermoso y brillante rubí, Hiroto sonrió –Saluden a nuestra próxima reina- Mei parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida más luego volvió a la realidad y le hizo una pequeña reverencia a la chica antes de seguir a su protector que se internó en el bosque en busca de Afuro, el resto se quedó de pie sin acabar de entender las palabras de Hiroto.

* * *

Bieeen~ ¿que tal? ¿les gustó?

**Aclaraciones -** Fubuki Twins rules! ya enserio, las resistencias se están encontrando poco a poco, se que algunos Oc's aparecieron poco, pero salio así y me gusto, se fijaron que Midorikawa sabe bastante sobre la criaturas que habitan Deadlock ¿porque sera? se los dejare de tarea, estuve notando mientras releía el capitulo que habrán varias complicaciones entre algunos personajes. Reiterare lo que dije el capitulo pasado, **aun hay cupos para Oc's**, si quieren participar solo tienen que mandarme un PM y les envió la ficha.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


	9. Distant Wörter

Privet! ¡he vuelto bitches! se que estuve ausente durante bastante tiempo, pero realmente no tuve conciencia del tiempo que transcurrió, tratare de actualizar con mas regularidad aunque estoy algo trabada con los estudios (¡es mi último año!) el próximo a la Universidad -Dioses que grande estoy- pero intentare ser mas responsable, no hay mucho mas que decir

**Advertencias - **Posibles faltas de ortografia. Leve mención Yaoi.

**Música del capitulo -** "_Intro To Card Castles In The Sky (Extended)"_ Alice Madness Returns

Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven Go! no me pertenecen así como los Oc que aquí aparecen, solo me pertenecen Nissa, Masaki y las criaturas que aquí aparezcan

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

_**Capítulo VIII - Distant Wörter**_

Cuando Afuro finalmente abrió sus ojos se encontró en un lugar ya conocido para él, sus rubíes viajaron por la enorme habitación decorada de forma sobria y elegante en una escala de grises deteniéndose en la puerta donde se abría paso un chico castaño.

-Hera- pronuncio con frialdad, el muchacho se acercó con pasos lentos hasta quedar frente al rubio

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo- Afuro lo miro como si estuviera diciendo algo estúpido

-Solo han sido cinco años- inquirió con sarcasmo, Hera soltó pequeña risa antes de tomar un mechón del rubio cabello de su antiguo amigo

-Para mí ha sido una eternidad- el tono empleado por el castaño lo inquieto, se removió en la silla tallada a la cual se encontraba atado, sus miradas se encontraron y por un momento Terumi se perdió en el brillo esmeralda que surco sus ojos, apretó sus puños en cuanto su mente fue invadida por el muchacho frente a él e intento por todos los medios evitar revelar sus pensamientos, Tadashi sonrió antes de apartarse del rubio –Yo también te extrañe- dijo en un susurro, finalmente Afuro encendió sus manos en llamas azuladas deshaciéndose de las ataduras en sus muñecas , se levantó dispuesto a hacerle frente cuando un par de brazos se enredaron en su cuello, al voltear su rostro se encontró con el menor de los gemelos sonriendo de forma traviesa

-Aphrodite te extrañamos- el rubio sonrió, hacía años que alguien no lo llamaba así, su sonrisa bajo cuando en busca de Hera noto que ya se había marchado -¿Nos extrañaste?- pregunto infantilmente

-Por supuesto…pequeña bestia- contesto alborotando el cabello del salvaje chico, Atsuya frunció el ceño y se apartó de él, sacudió su chaqueta blanca y aclaro su garganta

-Hay mucho que tienes que ver- dicho esto el peli-rosa se encamino hacia la puerta, Afuro se quedó en su lugar sin decidirse a seguirlo –Que esperas, no pienso cargarte- finalmente pareció salir de su pequeño trance y salió tras el menor notando su emoción de inmediato debido al constante movimiento de su cola, entrecerró los ojos antes de tomar la muñeca del chico y acorralarlo contra una pared, Atsuya enrojeció cuando sintió la fría nariz del mayor enterrarse en su cuello, se quedó inmóvil dejando que las manos de Afuro viajaron hasta aferrarse a su espalda en un abrazo que le costó corresponder

-Estas más alto- musito Terumi al notar que sus estaturas eran casi parejas, se alejó cuando sintió los dedos de Atsuya enterrarse en sus hombros, el silencio que se formó entre ellos fue roto por el gemelo mayor que hacia su aparición

-¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó con gesto molesto, ambos se separaron y Afuro le dedico una sonrisa amable al platinado

-No te preocupes, también tengo amor para ti~- canturreo antes de abrazar a Shirou, el chico intento zafarse sin éxito ante la divertida mirada de su homónimo –No tienes que estar celoso~- añadió frotando su rostro contra el pecho del gemelo mayor

-¡Ya suéltame!- exclamo desesperado por la cercanía e invasión a su espacio personal por parte de Terumi, el chico se separó sin dejar de sonreír, estaba feliz de ver a los gemelos, quien realmente le preocupaba era Hera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hiroto desistió de su búsqueda cuando el sol crepuscular dio por marcado el final de otro día, con un suspiro fastidiado se dejó caer sobre un tronco, con ambas manos cubrió su rostro en espera de una respuesta que sabía no llegaría, Shion se sentó junto a él y acerco con lentitud su mano hasta el peli-rojo, al estar a centímetros de su cuerpo Hiroto tomo su muñeca con fuerza

-No te acerques- la oji-azul lo miraba sorprendida, a primera vista ese chico lucia muy apacible

-¡Hey, ¿Qué te pasa?!- el tono molesto de Fudou lo hizo bufar antes de soltar la muñeca de la joven, el mayor reviso la piel ahora rojiza de Shion y luego a Hiroto con el ceño fruncido, Mei se acercó preocupada

-Lo siento- fue su respuesta, Fudou se alejó jalando con suavidad a su protegida, Mei por su parte se sentó en el lugar que anteriormente se había ubicado la chica de Neftis

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto con suavidad, el peli-rojo apoyo sus mejilla en el hombro de la más baja

-Estoy muy preocupado por Afuro- cerro los ojos un momento –Y tengo un mal presentimiento- la pequeña castaña llevo una de sus manos hasta el cabello de su protector acariciándolo con suavidad

-El estará bien- fue lo único que logro salir de sus labios, Kurayami quien se encontraba dormitando cerca de la pareja despertó de golpe con la sensación de asfixia y una horrible presión en la cabeza, Osamu se acercó de prisa a auxiliarla y sintiendo verdadera lástima por los lastimeros gemidos de dolor que abandonaban sus labios

-Novaje caravannie...- Hiroto enderezo la espalda prestando atención a las palabras de Kurayami -…na Pandory – tras esas últimas palabras perdió la conciencia dejando un hilillo de sangre abandonar sus labios

-Novaje caravannie, ¿Qué significa eso?- Tetsuya observó al peli-rojo y luego alzo la mano viéndose adorable, Hiroto le hizo un gesto para que hablara

-Yo sé lo que significa- la mirada insistente de los presentes lo incito a continuar –Un nuevo reinado- llevo la mano a su mentón pensando –El fin…de Pandora- sus ojos se mostraban sorprendidos, el grupo se sumió en un silencio incomodo que ninguno se atrevió a romper ¿acaso lo dicho por Kurayami era cierto? Y si era así ¿Cómo ocurriría eso?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Extraño mis muñecas- susurró Yukiko jugando con sus hilos, vio de reojo a Goenji quien no dejaba de charlar con su dichosa prima y desvió la mirada hasta donde Nagumo le enseñaba a Tsurugi algunas técnicas, al peli-azul parecía dársele fácil pensó ella

-Hola- Yukiko miro con aburrimiento a la peli-negra junto a ella, Kyoka le devolvía la mirada esperando una respuesta

-Soy Yukiko- respondió finalmente volviendo su mirada a su protector, la de mechas desvió sus orbes negros en la dirección que miraba su acompañante y no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado

-Y yo Kyoka- se presentó – ¿Son novios?- la pregunta de Kyoka hizo que sus mejillas tomaran inevitablemente un tono carmín

-¡Claro que no!- exclamo avergonzada, el rojo de sus mejillas se intensifico cuando la mirada entre curiosa y sorprendida de Shuuya se posó sobre ella –Deja de mirarme- exigió con su típico tono indiferente pero las mejillas aun tintadas de rosa, una sonrisa ladina adorno los labios del rubio al ver ese rubor, su mirada volvió a Deghan cuando esta le pregunto por su pequeña hermana haciendo que su mirada se ensombreciera ligeramente

-Entonces no lo son- murmuro con aparente tristeza la de mechas blancas, Yukiko le dirigió una mirada envenenada antes de soltar una suave risa a lo que Kyoka respondió sonriendo.

Reina observo hastiada como Masaki jugaba con la pequeña Moka e intentaba hacer que Ranmaru la tomara en sus brazos, Midorikawa a su lado jugaba con un mechón de su cabello perdido en sus pensamientos

-¿No te molesta su actitud?- pregunto finalmente la peli-azul, Ryuuji levanto la mirada perdido

-¿Eh?- Reina bufó levantándose de su lugar yendo donde Suzuno y Gianluca charlaban

-Hey- dijo a modo de saludo, Suzuno le dirigió una mirada mientras Gianluca le daba una sonrisa que ella correspondió gustosa

-¿Cómo lo haces para soportar a ese chico?- dijo refiriéndose a Masaki, Suzuno le dirigió una fugaz mirada al peli-negro antes de responder

-Sin Masaki no seriamos nada- la muchacha pestañeo confundida pero algo le indico que no debía profundizar más en ese tema

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Algo que le gustaba a Emiko eran las noches de luna llena, justo como aquella, claro que sin el constante acecho de criaturas salvajes como las había en ese sitio, acomodando un mechón de su sedoso cabello detrás de su oído captando en las lejanías una suave voz femenina, pestañeo un par de veces mirando en todas direcciones sin lograr ver nada, tal vez solo había sido su imaginación, un nuevo susurro esta vez mas fuerte llego a sus sensibles oídos, decidida a encontrar el origen de esa voz emprendió marcha adentrándose en el bosque

-Emiko- salió de su trance al escuchar aquella voz, a su espalda Nagumo la miraba con el ceño fruncido -¿A dónde demonios ibas?- sus orbes color purpura chocaron con los ámbar del más alto

-Alguien hablaba- respondió con simpleza, Nagumo la miro como un bicho raro

-Nadie habla- Midorikawa quien se había acercado curioso miro a la muchacha

-¿Una voz femenina?- Emiko asintió, el gesto del peli-verde se volvió serio –Yo también la oigo- el tenso silencio formado se vio roto cuando una daga paso entre ambos con dirección a la espesura del bosque, un grito adolorido llego a oídos de los presentes, Nissa detrás de ellos los miraba con sus ojos opacados

-Nos espían- su voz inexpresiva estremeció a Emiko quien se aferró al brazo de Haruya en busca de protección

-¡Hay que avanzar!- al resto del grupo les sorprendió la decisión precipitada del chico de fuego

-Es de noche- Reclamo Gianluca –si de día ya es peligroso andar por aquí de noche es peor- continuo enfrentándose a los ambarinos ojos de Haruya

-Es mejor que esperar a ser atrapados- musito Nissa aun con la mirada fija entre los arboles –Hay alguien detrás de nosotros- la pequeña Moka que de pronto se había metido entre las ropas de su dueño gruñía con solo su pequeña cabecita hacia el bosque

-Nunca ignoren a un Dua Ekor- comento Kirino observando la actitud del minino, dicho eso y dado que el peli-rosa parecía tener experiencia con esas criaturas continuaron avanzando en la oscuridad de la noche, siendo ayudados por las llamas de Nagumo y Goenji quienes iban encabezando el grupo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En las costas de Athena oculto tras el muro de Mandragoras Tsunami se encontraba observando la enorme luna que iluminaba el cielo nocturno, su rostro lucia serio y sus oscuros orbes parecían mirar más allá de lo humanamente posible

-¿Estas bien?- la pregunta de aquella voz lo hizo salir de su aparente trance, volteo con una sonrisa hacia el castaño de ojos azules antes de responder

-Claro, solo estaba observando- Yuuki parpadeo un par de veces, "observando" como decía el peli-rosa era solo un término común para decir que estaba espiando el futuro

-¿Algo interesante?- Tsunami asintió ante esa nueva pregunta

-Pero, tú ya deberías estar camino a Deadlock- Tachimukai sonrió apenado rascando su nuca

-Saldremos al amanecer- Jousuke soltó una risa antes de desordenar el cabello del menor -¿Te quedaras aquí?- inquirió con una mirada inocente, el de ojos oscuros pareció pensarlo un momento

-Aún tengo cosas que hacer- respondió –Además ya envié a alguien en mi nombre- continuo con su típica sonrisa, el castaño le dedico una sonrisa más pequeña antes de adentrarse en la casa hecha prácticamente completa de cristal, Tsunami se quedó un poco más observando el horizonte donde nuevos brotes de Mandragoras crecían, escuchando los murmullos de las lejanas olas y el último respiro de intrusos que osaban perturbar su paz.

* * *

Chan chan chaaan~ al final solo fue rellenito Kawaii

Aclaraciones - Hera es bien malote ¿no creen? y parece que le gusta el antiguo dios, y al antiguo dios parece gustarle Atsuya, me pregunto que saldrá de eso. ¡Kurayami sabe bielorruso! y Tetsuya también. Yukiko y Kyoka ¿amigas? uuuu~

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


	10. Änderung

Privet! He vuelto baby, les dije que no tardaría demasiado en actualizar, espero poder tener un nuevo capitulo de Chemische apocalypse a mitad de semana -me estoy liando un poco con eso- ademas tengo una nueva idea para escribir, tengo un prologo listo y estoy trabajando en otra, pero esa ira en otra pagina -solo serán Oc- bueno, volviendo al tema, espero poder seguir actualizando mas rápido, en poco tiempo tendré mas tiempo libre

**Advertencias -** posibles faltas de ortografía. Leve mención de Yaoi. Escenas fuertes.

**Música del capitulo -** _"Seishoujo Ryuiki" _ Ali Project

Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven Go! no me pertenece así como tampoco me pertenecen los Oc que aquí aparecen, solo me pertenecen Nissa, Masaki y las criaturas que aparezcan

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

_**Capitulo IX - Änderung**_

Hilos de marioneta se aferraron fuertemente a las muñecas de Deghan, todo había ocurrido tan rápido que ninguno de los presente había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la peli-gris

-¿Quién eres?- el tono empleado por Yukiko causo escalofríos en más de uno

-¡Yukiko, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!- los ojos anaranjados de Yukiko refulgieron de ira e ignoro olímpicamente a su protector, jalo los hilos causando que estos se enterraran en la fina piel de Deghan

-No sé a qué te refieres- respondió con su usual tono calmado, Yukiko tenso la mandíbula y pronto más hilos se vieron enredados en el cuerpo de la otra

-Respóndeme- exigió la chica, la mirada castaña de Deghan se enfocó en los anaranjados orbes de Yukiko

-Cumplo una misión- sostuvo entre sus dedos los finos hilos y los jalo hacía si arrastrando con ello a la peli-negra, la sangre se deslizo por sus dedos, aprovechando el descuido de la menor saco de entre sus ropas una daga, jalo nuevamente los hilos y cuando el otro cuerpo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca clavo su arma en el vientre de Yukiko, sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera ante el repentino dolor, tenso la mandíbula reprimiendo un gemido y se las ingenió para volver a tensar los hilos cortando la piel de Deghan y obligándola a alejar el arma de su cuerpo, Yukiko en su lugar limpio la sangre que manaba de sus labios y sonrió ladina

-Que tan importante es esa misión para arriesgarte de esta manera- susurro bajando la mirada, Goenji observaba a ambas chica sin saber a quién ayudar

-Deberías estar ayudando a tu protegida- el tono inexpresivo de voz lo hizo voltear, a su lado Tsurugi le miraba con una mezcla de enojo y decepción, sus oscuros orbes enfocaron el cuerpo de Yukiko quien se mantenía erguida como si nada le hubiese ocurrido

-No te incumbe- respondió Deghan lanzando una vez más su arma que esta vez se clavó en el hombro de la chica

-Auch- musito, llevo su mano libre hasta el arma quitándola sin cuidado –Te diré algo curioso- a medida que hablaba tensaba más los hilos clavándolos aún más profundo en la piel de su oponente –soy inmune a cualquier clase de toxina, y te digo porque- arrojo la daga cubierta de veneno hacía Deghan clavándola delante de ella y luego desabrocho botón por botón la blusa con encaje que traía, bajo ella una camiseta de malla de mangas cortas se adhería a su cuerpo, dejo caer la blusa dejando ver la unión de sus articulaciones como si de una muñeca se tratase –No soy humana- una sonrisa traviesa surco los labios de Yukiko mientras un resplandor rojizo se instalaba en sus ojos, la tierra comenzó a temblar los hilos cayeron y el cuerpo de Deghan fue envuelto en enredaderas, la mirada castaña de Deghan se ensombreció

-Niña ilusa- aferro sus manos a las enredaderas mientras en sus dedos chispas brillantes chocaban entre si

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Antes que llegara el mediodía Neftis llego a una cabaña oculta en la espesura del bosque, Osamu agradeció internamente pues el estado en el que se encontraba Kurayami era deplorable, con lentitud se dirigió a uno de los cuartos donde deposito con suavidad en cuerpo de la chica de ojos carmesí, se detuvo un momento observando los rasgos de la chica y recordando cómo se habían conocido, se sobresaltó cuando Kurayami se removió entreabriendo los ojos

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto sentándose sobre la cama, Osamu la sostuvo con suavidad

-En una cabaña en medio de la nada- Kurayami soltó un suave suspiro antes de acomodarse contra el hombro de su protector

-Tengo frío- susurro contra su cuello, el oji-naranja la abrazo por los hombros atrayéndola un poco más hacia sí mismo, la peli-negra se aferró a la ropa de Osamu cuando un intenso ardor se posiciono en su cuello

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto en voz baja, la respiración de Kurayami se agito e intentando calmar el ardor que subía por su mejilla respondió

-Eso creo- Osamu la alejo suavemente de él notando una irregularidad en los ojos de la muchacha -¿Qué ocurre?- cuestiono al ver que el chico no quitaba su vista de ella, cosa que comenzaba a incomodarla de cierta forma

-Tus ojos- Kurayami llevo una de sus manos hasta ellos

-¿Qué tienen?- Osamu solo se le quedo viendo como si fuera un bicho raro, cosa que extrañamente dolía, nunca imagino ver esa mirada por parte de su protector

-Están cambiando- finalmente volteo alcanzando a divisar como su mirada normalmente carmín se volvía poco a poco amatista, como rara vez ocurría sintió miedo al ver ese cambio en su apariencia

-¿Qué me está pasando?- susurro para sí misma, una voz femenina que le resultaba vagamente conocida resonó en su mente

"_Cuando cumplas veinte años tu poder alcanzara su punto culmine"_

Llevo ambas manos hasta su cabeza sin entender que ocurría con ella o con su alrededor, estaba asustada y no se veía con el valor de hacérselo saber a su protector

"_Ese día Pandora caerá y serás la nueva monarca"_

Osamu observo el miedo en sus ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces la envolvió entre sus brazos, en ese momento sus ojos le recordaron a la asustada niña que era el día en que la encontró, débil y herida con escasos diez años la acogió en sus brazos y juro protegerla de cualquier mal, Kurayami se aferró a la espalda del más alto e hizo algo que nunca desde que era una niña había hecho, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Osamu sus tristes y silenciosos sollozos fueron contenidos por su protector.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el enorme y oscuro castillo de Pandora la oscura monarca se encontraba encerrada en su cuarto sintiendo como poco a poco sus fuerzas la abandonaban, tenso la mandíbula cuando sintió el ardor en su cuello subiendo poco a poco hasta su rostro

-Maldita niña- susurro apenas, vagos recuerdos que no le pertenecían llegaron a su mente y el dolor de alguien más se instaló en su pecho

"_Esa niña algún día te destronara" _

Las palabras de aquella mujer resonaban como eco haciendo que se arrepintiera de no haber acabado con esa chica antes, cuando aún era una niña, cuando no representaba un peligro para ella, pero ese maldito lazo que las unía le impidió ponerle fin a tan inocente vida, una solitaria y amarga lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla sintiendo el miedo ajeno instalarse en ella y unas enormes ganas de rodearla con el amor que nunca le dio y que ella nunca recibió, se levantó con dificultad de su enrome cama de sabanas carmesí y se acercó al espejo de marco grabado en oro observando aterrada el cambio en su mirada, sus acostumbrados orbes amatista ahora presentaban una tonalidad rojiza, se estaba debilitando cada vez mas, busco entre sus cajones hasta dar con una pequeña botella de cristal con liquido traslucido, lo apretó con suavidad en sus manos y algo vacilante lo abrió

-Es esto o la muerte- se dijo a si misma antes de beber el contenido de la botella, tosió un par de veces ante el amargo sabor del líquido, hizo una mueca de asco antes de erguirse sintiendo como recobraba sus fuerzas perdidas, esperaba que Deghan le llevara pronto a esa niña

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Emiko hizo sus manos puños cuando vio que tanto Yukiko como Deghan no tenían intención de detenerse hasta que una de ellas muriera, harta de eso y ver como ningún integrante de alguna de las resistencias hacía algo decidió actuar, se acercó con pasos firmes hasta donde ambas chicas se encontraban

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- le grito Nagumo viendo las acciones de la chica de cabello plateado

-Lo que ustedes no se atrevieron- su voz se escuchó extrañamente seria, observo como Deghan lanzaba otro de sus rayos al ya lastimado de Yukiko y como esta se levantaba reacia a caer antes que ella, soltó un suspiro antes de cerrar sus ojos, una suave brisa agito sus largos cabellos, extendió ambos brazos formando una cruz con su cuerpo escuchando el agua moverse en la lejanía y sintiendo su frialdad, su corazón se detuvo un momento y abrió sus ojos en los que ahora predominada el color azul una fuerte brisa húmeda hizo que ambas muchachas se detuvieran buscando un origen y antes de poder darse cuenta sus cuerpos se vieron envueltos por un capullo de agua, Emiko sonrió envolviendo ambos cuerpos dejándolas sin escapatoria, Deghan intentando escapar envolvió sus manos en rayos que solo hacían de la situación algo aún más maravilloso e irreal, Yukiko aferro sus hilos a un frondoso árbol jalándolos con la intención de salir de aquel torbellino que le quitaba el aire, con gran dificultad logro finalmente escapar aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire, sus pies alcanzaron a tocar el suelo antes de perder la conciencia, antes de desplomarse Elizabeth que se encontraba cerca logro sostenerla entre sus brazos, en cuanto Deghan cayo inconsciente el agua se alejó de ella, los ojos de Emiko volvieron a la normalidad y acomodo uno de sus plateados mechones detrás de su oído, el inerte cuerpo de Deghan cayo con un estruendoso sonido, Goenji preocupado se acercó a su prima tomándola en sus brazos

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto molesto el rubio, Emiko solo sacudió su ropa y sonrió

-Porque tú eres un inútil- respondió recalcando el tú, Goenji bufo al tiempo que Yukiko comenzaba a toser el agua que había tragado, se sentó intentando recuperar el aire que había perdido, al hacerlo sus ojos se enfocaron en su protector que lucía mucho más preocupado por esa mujer

-Tu prima es una traidora- espeto con veneno, Shuuya alzo la mirada enfadado

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?- esta vez fue Yukiko quien frunció el ceño molesta

-Lo que oyes, sino me crees pregúntale a Sakuma que la conoce mejor- su voz normalmente inexpresiva se oía realmente molesta –Pandora la envió en busca de una chica-

-¡No digas estupideces!- Yukiko se levantó volviendo a su expresión vacía sin poder ocultar esta vez el dolor que esas palabras le causaban

-Allá tu si no me crees, yo no pienso seguir el viaje con esa traidora- dicho esto dio media vuelta emprendiendo un nuevo recorrido

-¡A dónde crees que vas!- una mirada llena de veneno se le fue dirigida por parte de su protegida

-Lejos de tu primita y de tu maldita presencia- espeto con verdadero odio, avanzo por el sendero hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos

-¿Piensas dejarla marchar?- pregunto Beth que jugueteaba algo nerviosa con el libro que quien sabe dios en que momento había sacado

-Que haga lo que quiera- fue su respuesta antes de cargar a la de cabello gris, Sakuma lo miro molesto

-Yukiko tiene razón- Goenji le dedico una mirada fulminante al del parche –Conocí a esa chica estando en prisión, es solo un esbirro de Pandora- observo a la peli-blanca a su lado con cierto reproche –Elizabeth también la conoce, aunque no la recuerde del todo- la chica pestañeo un par de veces incrédula, luego recordó como el chico se había introducido en su mente y ato cabos

-Si va con nosotros más te vale tenerla vigilada- dicho esto comenzó a andar siendo seguido por el resto de su resistencia.

Kyoka se acercó lentamente a los hermanos que caminaban en silencio detrás de Suzuno, los miro de reojo esperando captar la atención de alguno, Masaki volteo y le dedico una sonrisa, pronto Nissa también tenía su vista en ella

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la oji-ámbar, Kyoka miro a los demás delante de ella

-¿Crees que Yukiko regrese?- Nissa pestañeo un par de veces antes de mirar a su hermano

-Respóndele- la de mechas blancas frunció el ceño extrañada, Masaki entrecerró los ojos enfocándose en un punto inexacto

-Lo dudo mucho, pero tal vez en un futuro cercano la volvamos a ver- término de decir con una de sus usuales sonrisas

-Ya veo- susurro Kyoka desviando su mirada al cielo, sintió de pronto algo suave contra su mejilla, giro su rostro encontrándose con la pequeña Moka mirándole con sus inocentes ojitos

-¿Quieres cargarla?- pregunto Masaki sin dejar de sonreír, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de aceptar a la pequeña minina que se acurruco contra su pecho volviéndose a dormir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Neftis llego a la cabaña abandonada también Isis iba con ellos quienes accedieron esperando así encontrar a su miembro faltante, Mei se paseaba de un lado a otro notablemente preocupada por la ausencia de Afuro

-¿Crees que este bien?- pregunto, Hiroto paso su mano sobre su rostro

-Eso espero- respondió, Mei continuo paseándose impacientando cada vez más al peli-rojo –Mei, ya detente- pidió tratando de sonar tranquilo, la castaña lo miro un segundo antes de ignorarlo y continuar paseándose de lado a lado, Fudou quien se encontraba sentado junto al peli-rojo lo miro con hastió, Hiroto soltó un suspiro cansado, el castaño desvió su mirada a Shion que parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos

-¿Qué te ocurre?- la chica levanto su mirada algo asustada por la repentina pregunta

-Solo pensaba- Akio la miro unos segundos haciendo que la más baja se sintiera cohibida

-¿En qué pensabas?- la de mechas azules bajo la mirada un momento con un rubor intenso en sus mejillas

-En todo lo que está pasando- el de ojos verdes se le quedo mirando fijamente por largo rato guardando silencio. Un cansado suspiro abandono los labios de Tetsuya mientras observaba a Mei ir de un lado a otro, se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano sobre una de sus piernas, Kazemaru con la mirada puesta en otra parte acariciaba apenas su pierna derecha, sus mejillas tomaron un intenso color rojo, no se vio capaz de decir algo y mucho menos quitar su mano, observo de reojo a Kazemaru y noto como este sonreía ladino lo que provoco que el rubor en sus mejillas aumentaran

-Mei- la chica nuevamente volteo hasta su protector que la miraba enfadado, un tímido rubor se asomó en sus mejillas, enojado Hiroto se veía guapo, iba a continuar con su caminata sin sentido cuando sintió que era jalada e Hiroto la sentaba sobre sus piernas –Ya quédate quieta- susurro demasiado cerca de su oído, el rubor de Mei aumento y se quedó completamente inmóvil en la posición en la que se encontraba.

* * *

Bieeen~ ¿Que tal? ¿Les gustó?

Capitulo largo~ me llego la inspiración, como me da flojera y estoy algo apurada dejare algunas aclaraciones mas tarde, pero no puedo evitar decir esto Yukiko puso en su lugar a Shuuya yeah!

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


	11. Godt jobbet

**Notas del autor-** Privet! he tenido bastante abandonada esta historia y lo siento, peroo~ ya estoy de vuelta, tengo dos semanas para ponerme al día con las historias, espero poder hacerlo, no tengo mucho que decir sobre este capitulo así que aquí vamos

**Música del capitulo -** _"Puppet Master·Finest Creation"_ Luo Tianyi &amp; Yan He

**Advertencias -** Ninguna (creo)

Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven Go! no me pertenecen así como los Oc's que aquí aparecen, solo me pertenece Nissa, Masaki y las criaturas que aquí aparezcan.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

_**Capitulo X - Godt jobbet**_

Luego de alejarse del grupo Yukiko se dirigió de vuelta a Vesta, su mirada anaranjada estaba opacada y sus manos crispadas con rabia, su cabello negro húmedo se adhería incómodamente a su piel, ignoro el hecho de que entre las sombras del bosque una silueta la perseguía

-¿Estas perdida?- la chica volteo encontrándose con un par de ojos grises desconocidos para ellas, el muchacho de cabellos anaranjados bajo del árbol en el que se encontraba y se acercó a la fémina

-¿Quién eres?- el de orbes grises sonrió dejando a la vista sus colmillos y le hizo una pequeña reverencia

-Un fiel servidor a su disposición- Yukiko frunció el ceño mirándolo con desconfianza –Vamos muñeca no me mires así-

-No me llames así- el joven de cabellos anaranjados soltó una suave risa, ladeo el rostro y se acercó otro poco a ella que lanzo sus hilos con la intensión de detener su avance, los hilos se vieron rotos por las garras filosas del más alto

-Si vienes conmigo podrás ser mucho más fuerte de lo que ya eres- Yukiko observaba sorprendida sus hilos destrozados en el suelo, sus miradas chocaron –Vamos, ese chico…Goenji si mal no recuerdo, no sabe valorarte- la oji-naranja frunció el ceño

-¿Cómo sabes de él?- la peluda cola del muchacho se agito con suavidad

-Los he observado- sonrío –Estabas perdiéndote con él, si vienes conmigo potenciare cada una de tus habilidades- Yukiko parecía estar pensándolo –Podrás demostrarle que no eres una simple muñeca rota- sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera –Ven conmigo y te daré el poder que anhelas- la voz de ese chico se oía tentadora y su propuesta demasiado atractiva, soltó un suave suspiro –Que dices ¿aceptaras?- sin pensarlo otra vez acepto la mano que el salvaje chico le ofrecía –Has tomado la mejor decisión-

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto recién dándose cuenta que hasta ahora no lo sabia

-Atsuya- de entre sus ropas saco una esfera de oro, un resplandor verdusco apareció antes de que ambos jóvenes desaparecieran dejando atrás todo lo demás, guiando a Yukiko a su nuevo futuro.

Cuando llegaron al misterioso hogar del chico Yukiko froto sus ojos intentando desaparecer la incómoda sensación de aquellas orbes coloridas que cruzaban su mirada haciéndola borrosa

-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar- miro de reojo al muchacho y este se encontraba sonriendo, en silencio la guio hasta un cuarto el cual ocuparía desde ese momento, un degrade de azul la recibió, varias muñecas de trapo y porcelana distribuidas en estantes tallados y sobre un gran escritorio varios retazos de tela e instrumentos necesarios para la construcción de muñecas –Creímos que estarías más cómoda así- dijo refiriéndose a las muñecas, Yukiko tomo una entre sus manos acariciando los rizos dorados de esta

-Gracias- musito, al parecer la estaban esperando, sus orbes recorrieron el lugar hasta dar nuevamente con Atsuya

-En un rato alguien vendrá por ti para presentarte a los demás- dicho esto se fue cerrando la puerta, Yukiko se quedó en su lugar, con la muñeca en sus manos y miles de pensamientos rondándole la mente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esa mañana había amanecido especialmente fría, cosa que a varios integrantes agrado, no era así con los miembros de Vesta, sus cuerpo acostumbrados al calor resistían precariamente los climas fríos

-Maldito frío- mascullo entre dientes Haruya frotando sus brazos, a su lado Tsurugi parecía en igual de condiciones, Emiko con una sonrisa acomodaba los leños para encender una fogata

-Sigo pensando que es mala idea- murmuro por lo bajo Midorikawa cruzado de brazos junto a Masaki, el chico se encontraba abrazando a Ranmaru que intentaba por todos los medios deshacerse del firme agarre del peli-negro –No te soltara, deja de luchar- inflando las mejillas se quedó quieto mientras las curiosas manos del más alto jugaban con su rosa cabello

-Al menos deja mi cabello- Masaki sonrío y soltó las coletas del menor, Moka se frotaba constantemente contra el cuerpo de un incómodo Ranmaru que ya no sabía qué hacer para quitarse a ese par de encima

-Ya está- anuncio la de cabellos plateados, Nagumo se acercó y lanzo una llamarada débil al lugar, poco a poco el calor comenzó a emanar de la débil llama que crecía lentamente, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del peli-rojo que fue rápidamente opacada cuando Suzuno amenazo con apagar la pequeña fogata

-De esta forma solo atraeremos enemigos- el peli-rojo le enseño la lengua y se cruzó de brazos

-Prefiero enfrentarme a un monstruo que morir de frío- Fuusuke rodo los ojos y se fue a sentar junto a Kyoka y Nissa que charlaban en voz baja, pestañeo un par de veces sintiendo todo a su alrededor dar vueltas

-¿Estas bien?- asintió despacio sin dejar de ver el suelo, Gianluca se inclinó junto a él observándolo preocupado

-Solo es un mareo- Nissa levanto la mirada al escuchar eso, hace ya un par de semanas que le ocurría eso, Suzuno volteo ante la insistente mirada de su protegida, la preocupación en sus ojos era evidente, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar y que desviara su mirada de inmediato

-¿Pasa algo?- negó efusivamente sin quitar el rubor en sus mejillas, Kyoka sonrió apenas ante esa actitud -¿segura?- sus miradas chocaron un momento

-Suzuno se ha sentido mal hace un tiempo y me preocupa- la mirada de sorpresa en la chica de mechas no se hizo esperar

-Vaya, no me había dado cuenta- Nissa le sonrió con suavidad

-Nadie lo había hecho hasta hace poco, los mareos son más frecuentes- un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambas, las dos preocupadas por el estado actual del albino

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mei despertó esa mañana gracias a la insistente mirada de Tetsuya, en un rincón el chico la observaba en completo silencio, y junto a la ventana Shion observaba la mañana gris

-Buenos días- murmuro la chica de ojos verdes, Shion volteo hacía ella con una sonrisa

-Buenos días- respondió, acomodo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oído y continúo contemplando el helado paisaje

-¿Cómo dormiste?- la mirada aperlada de Tetsuya parecía taladrar su mente, un suave rubor se posó en sus mejillas antes de responder

-Bien, gracias- Tetsuya le sonrió con suavidad encantado por la reacción de la castaña, con lentitud se deshizo de las sabanas que la cubrían y salió con la intención de vestirse, por el camino se encontró con la mirada azul de Genda que le sonrió de forma que a ella le pareció espeluznante, bajo la mirada y siguió su rumbo chocando con Hiroto

-¿Mei?- la muchacha levanto la mirada encontrándose con los verdes ojos de su protector, Hiroto sonrió al ver el cabello suelto de la chica –Hace mucho no te veía así- dijo refiriéndose a su cabello, Mei enrojeció y paso por un lado del más alto buscando un lugar donde poder cambiarse, Hiroto se quedó en su lugar con una suave sonrisa adornando sus labios.

Por otro lado Kazemaru y Fudou se encontraban en la pequeña cocina de la cabaña hablando sobre la situación de Kurayami

-¿Qué haremos si se muere?- Kazemaru miro a Fudou y soltó un suspiro cansado, al parecer se lo pasaba pensando en la muerte

-Supongo que Shion tomara su energía- opto por responder, Fudou pareció palidecer por un momento

-Ese sería el fin del mundo- la imagen de Shion con todo aquel poder que poseía la protegida de Osamu lo hizo temblar

-Kurayami no va a morir idiota- la voz seria de Osamu interrumpió su charla, Fudou lo miro con el ceño fruncido mientras Kazemaru reía por lo bajo

-No me llames idiota- sus miradas chocaron ambas molestas

-No te comportes como uno- un tenso silencio se formó entre ambos

-¿Ya está el desayuno?- ambas miradas se posaron sobre Genda que retrocedió lentamente antes de ser masacrado por alguno de los chicos, Kazemaru salió junto a él riendo -¿Qué demonios les pasa?- pregunto en voz baja, Kazemaru jalo a Tetsuya del brazo que estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina

-Fudou dice que Kurayami va a morir y Osamu se enfadó por eso- Tetsuya lo miro con sus ojitos interrogante a lo que el de moña le dedico una sonrisa un tanto seductora –Ve con las chicas, les avisare cuando el desayuno esté listo- sonrojado el menor asintió para luego desaparecer de la vista de ambos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Osamu salió de la habitación fue cuando se permitió soltar un gruñido de frustración, sus manos sobre su cabeza y su mirada puesta en un punto inexacto, cientos de voces se amontonaban en su mente mareándola y confundiéndola, pero había una, una que provocaba una extraña sensación de calidez en su pecho, un par de ojos amatista mirándola fijamente, y un par de fríos brazos envolviéndola, recuerdos del pasado, de su niñez, recuerdos que creyó olvidados, se dejó caer sobre la cama hundiendo su rostro en la almohada con los ojos enardecidos

-¿Kurayami?- ladeo su rostro para encontrarse con la muchachita de cabellos castaños de Isis

-¿Qué haces aquí?- su voz se escuchó grave y siniestra, Mei tembló suavemente y se acercó con pasos temblorosos hasta la chica, se sentó junto a ella y poso su mano sobre la frente de Kurayami

-Solo buscaba un cuarto vacío para cambiarme- la peli-negra aparto débilmente la mano de la chica

-Puedes cambiarte aquí- oculto sus rostro en la almohada una vez más, Mei se levantó y se vistió dándole la espalda a la puerta, se acercó a un espejo empolvado y amarro su cabello en su usual coleta a un lado con una cinta celeste

-Falta poco- cuando Mei dijo esto la de ahora ojos amatistas levanto el rostro curioso

-¿Poco para qué?- una suave risa abandono los labios de la menor

-Para que eso termine- contesto apuntándola –Pronto ya no habrá dolor y solo deberás enfocarte en controlar la nueva energía que habrá en ti- Kurayami la observo incrédula

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- la de ojos verdes se sentó junto a ella

-Es mi deber como miembro de Isis- fue todo lo que dijo, sus manos delgadas brillaron con suavidad, las acerco a las mejillas de la peli-negra y las acaricio con la yema de sus dedos, a medida que estos se deslizaban por sus frías mejillas el ardor que aquella marca le provocaba fue disminuyendo, de a poco hasta no ser más que una casi inadvertida molestia –Detendrá los mareos y el dolor pero no el avance- la de ojos amatistas le dedico una mirada agradecida antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama y finalmente lograr conciliar el sueño, Mei sonrió levemente antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La brisa húmeda y salada de la playa choco suavemente con su rostro, trayéndole vagos recuerdos de un pasado mucho mejor, sus ojos de carbón se deslizaron con celeridad sobre el azul marino del agua

-Falta poco ¿no?- a su lado una joven de cabellos azules y cortos pregunto con sincera curiosidad

-Menos de lo que imaginas- los ojos verdes de la muchacha se mantuvieron quietos en el más alto que volteo hacía ella con una sonrisa –Vamos a comer, muero de hambre- Haruna asintió sonriendo, aunque la desconfianza en sus ojos era palpable, observo las aguas una vez más antes de emprender camino por el empinado sendero hacía su actual hogar.

-¿Ya está la comida?- pregunto nada más entrar, la chica de cabellos verdosos le dedico una suave sonrisa antes de asentir, segundos después Haruna apareció con lo que parecía ser una roca blanca entre sus manos

-ah, ¿Qué es eso?- la peli-azul sonrío poniendo el misterioso objeto en un rincón de la mesa

-Un huevo- Tsunami ladeo el rostro confundido mientras Aki se acercaba inspeccionándolo –lo encontré entre las mandrágoras de camino acá- al decir aquello el mayor del grupo se acercó tomándola de los hombro e inspeccionándola cuidadosamente

-¡¿No te hicieron daño?!- exclamo asustado, Haruna negó –que bien, Kidou me mataría si algo te pasa- una risita nerviosa abandono los labios, los ojos de Aki se mantenían fijo en el huevo de color grisáceo

-Es un Neró Drachen- las miradas de ambos chicos se fijaron en el huevo que comenzaba a agitarse, Tsunami lo tomo con suavidad dejándolo en el suelo, un par de segundos más tarde el cascaron fue roto de a poco dejando ver la cabecilla azulada de lo que parecía ser una serpiente, un cuerno pequeño en su cabeza le permitía romper lo suficiente el huevo para salir, los presentes lo observaban en silencio, una criatura que se suponía extinta estaba naciendo frente a sus ojos, deslizándose con lentitud avanzo hasta la chica de cabello azul que lo miro temerosa, sus ojos de reptil negros y vacuos la miraron, despacio acerco su mano tocando la húmeda y escamosa piel lo que pareció agradarle a la criatura

-Cree que eres su madre- se burló el peli-rosa, Haruna inflo las mejillas y se estremeció cuando sintió el animal de no más de treinta centímetros reptarla hasta enrollarse en su brazo izquierdo, se mantuvo quieto en su lugar aparentemente adormilado

-Tenemos un gran aliado- murmuro la chica observando al animalito, compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, con cuidado Haruna se levantó y se sentó a la mesa, el animal al cual había decidido llamar Neró se encontraba en su cuello dejándose alimentar por su madre adoptiva, una criatura así era una enorme ventaja dado la posición en la que estaban.

* * *

**Notas del autor** -Bieeen~ ¿que tal? ¿Les gustó?

Lo se, algunos personajes salieron poco y otros ni aparecieron, pero no iba a forzar su aparición, ¡Yukiko se unió a los malos! ok no, realmente aun no se que pintan los gemelos, ya lo sabre mas adelante, que tal lo de Haruna, ahora es mamá, creo que eso es todo por ahora.

**Aclaraciones -** Neró Drachen: literalmente dragón de Neró, criatura que se creía extinta luego de la guerra superius, habitan exclusivamente la zona de las costas pertenecientes al antiguo reino Neró –de ahí su nombre- son dragones semiacuáticos que hacían sus nidos en cavernas cercanas al mar, tienen la apariencia de una serpiente y algunos pueden llegar a desarrollar alas, utilizan sonar bajo el agua, cuando se sienten en peligro sus escamas se abren dando la impresión de ser mas grandes, son capaces de hacer potentes olas con sus colas, cuando están en tierra firme utilizan "kalten Boden" congelando el suelo por donde pasan permitiéndoles deslizarse con mayor facilidad, también lo utilizan para hacer trampas a sus adversarios

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


	12. New age

**Notas del autor -** Privet! otro capitulo corto, pero bueno, actualización! hace un tiempo no actualizaba lo se, pero no me llegaba la inspiración para esta historia, aunque ahora se esta poniendo bueno

**Música del capitulo -** "Queensland (Extended)" Alice madness return

**Advertencias -** Ninguna

Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven Go! no me pertenece así como los Oc's que aquí aparecen, solo me pertenece Masaki, Nissa y las criaturas que aquí aparezcan.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

_**Capitulo XI - New age**_

Sus manos tallaban con delicadeza los rasgos suaves y calmos de una nueva muñeca, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en su trabajo por lo que no noto cuando la puerta fue abierta

-Es muy lindo- Yukiko volteo de prisa encontrándose con una tranquila mirada azulina, los orbes de la joven se quedaron fijos en aquellos rasgos aniñados –perdón, mi nombre es Hyouga- se presentó haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto refiriéndose a la pequeña muñeca de cabellos claros, el menor asintió y Yukiko se la extendió no sin antes hacer una pequeña marca en la parta posterior de la cabeza –Llévala contigo y te protegerá- el peli-azul la recibió con un ligero rubor en sus blancas mejillas

-L-La están esperando- musito comenzando a caminar con la muñeca en sus brazos, llegaron hasta un hermoso salón con un piano negro en medio, un chico castaño se encontraba sentado frente a este, un chico rubio conversaba con los gemelos, Hyouga se acercó a ellos y recibió una dulce caricia en el cabello por parte del de cabellos platinados que lo hizo sonrojar

-Yukiko- la muchacha observo fijamente a quien menciono su nombre –Bienvenida- su sonrisa le hizo desconfiar pero la mirada de Atsuya le decía que no temiera

-¿Quién eres?- el castaño soltó una suave risilla

-Hera, mucho gusto- contesto poniéndose de pie y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, se acercó a la muchacha –Querrás saber qué hace aquí- Yukiko asintió –Veras, los gemelos han estado investigando y dieron con algo bastante interesante- la peli-negra ladeo el rostro sin entender –Nuestra "querida" Pandora hace años tuvo una hija, una pequeña de la cual muy pocos saben su existencia- tras decir esto comenzó a pasearse por el lugar –Esta pequeña fue abandonada a su voluntad y si estamos en lo correcto será una de las próximas gobernantes de este mundo-

-¿Una de las próximas gobernantes?- pregunto sin entender

-En el castillo de Pandora, más específicamente en uno de los cuartos subterráneos hay escrituras que dicen que llegara el día en que nuevas o nuevos monarcas tomaran el trono y por esta razón Pandora se alzó, han pasado veinte años desde el nacimiento de ese bebé y el momento está a punto de cumplirse- el mayor de ambos gemelos fue quien hablo

-Necesitamos encontrar a esas personas- y con esa última frase dicha por Hera termino de atar cabos, este pequeño grupo buscaba restaurar el orden y encontrar a los nuevos reyes, sus pensamientos vagaron hasta recordar algunas actitudes llamativas de cierto miembro de Istar, al parecer dichas personas estaban más cerca de lo que imaginaban.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Deghan abrió finalmente sus ojos encontrándose sobre la espalda de su primo, hizo ademan de bajarse pero su cuerpo entero dolía y parecía imposible de mover, su mirada marrón busco entre el grupo extrañándose de no encontrar a la protegida del chico de fuego

-¿Dónde está Yukiko?- pregunto estando muy cerca del oído de Shuuya

-Se fue- una vez más intento bajar siendo inútil, su cuerpo parecía reacio a moverse, entonces lo vio, un resplandor blanco surco sus ojos y enfoco a Sakuma detrás de ambos sin su parche y con su ojo fijo en ella, al parecer el muchacho controlaba la gravedad, soltó un bufido molesto y se resignó a su situación.

Un bostezo lo obligo a ralentizar el paso, no había dormido nada por culpa de Suzuno y de esa pequeña criatura que llamaban Moka

-¿Quieres un caramelo?- la mirada alegre de Masaki se posó sobre su rostro y en su mano el pequeño objeto con envoltura colorida, Nagumo se encogió de hombros y tomo el caramelo

-Buen chico- una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en sus labios mientras apretaba un poco más a la pequeña criaturita peluda, se alejó hasta quedar junto a su protector que parecía distraído en el cielo matutino

-Nada bueno está pasando- murmuro Ryuuji, la sonrisa del peli-negro bajo

-Nada bueno se acerca- aseguro con tono grave, su mirada permanecía fija en algún punto inexacto y lucia apagada –Una nueva guerra y una nueva era- de un momento a otro Masaki pareció regresar a la realidad, parpadeo un par de veces antes de volver a sonreír -¿Dijiste algo?- los orbes oscuros del de moña se mantenían fijos en él, hace mucho su protegido no tenía una visión

-No, nada- contesto volviendo su vista al camino, en la distancia pudieron observar el tejado de una enorme mansión

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Cuánto más tardaran?- pregunto un aburrido muchacho de cabellos negros, el muchacho pardo a su lado lo miro de reojo

-No mucho, te lo aseguro- Toramaru inflo las mejillas de forma infantil antes de ponerse de pie y salir al enorme jardín de la mansión en medio de la nada, sus orbes verde oscuros se enfocaron en un grupo de personas que venían aun a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, sonrió y entro corriendo a informarle a su superior

-¡Ya los vi! Estarán aquí por la noche- Yuuto sonrió

-Te lo dije- Toramaru asintió y volvió al jardín a esperar al grupo de jóvenes que prometía un mejor futuro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Hay un muchacho- la mirada de Reina y Endo se posaron sobre Emiko

-¿Un muchacho, donde?- pregunto con curiosidad el castaño, Emiko frunció suavemente el ceño enfocando mejor a dicho personaje

-En el jardín de aquella mansión- respondió apuntando el tejado de la estructura para la cual quedaba aun un buen tramo por recorrer

-¿Cómo puedes verlo?- pregunto un curioso Tsurugi, la chica de cabellos plateados sonrió con suavidad

-Tengo una gran visión- sus orbes purpura enfocaron al muchachito a la lejanía que parecía hacerles señas, una suave risa abandono sus labios y alzo su mano saludándolo a la lejanía, saludo que fue respondido de igual manera.

Los orbes verdosos de Beth se desviaron de su lectura cuando sintió la mano de Sakuma sosteniendo suavemente su muñeca

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto incomoda, Jirou sin despegar su mirada de Deghan respondió

-No quiero tropezar- La chica rodo los ojos sin preguntar porque no simplemente apartaba su mirada de la chica frente a él

-Me gustaría verte tropezar- musito con el fin de molestar, el peli-celeste frunció el ceño y la miro enfadado – ¿No necesitas ver?- pregunto refiriéndose a su técnica

-Nunca le muestres todas tus cartas a tu oponente- fue su simple respuesta antes de volver su mirada sobre la de cabello gris, Elizabeth volvió si vista al libro intentando ignorar el suave agarre que el mayor mantenía sobre ella, Sakuma nunca la había tratado con delicadeza.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Neftis decidió emprender camino tras el mediodía, Tetsuya les había dicho que a poca distancia había visto un grupo que supuso era el resto de las resistencias

-¿Qué pasara con Afuro?- pregunto preocupada Mei, Hiroto soltó un suspiro cansado

-Él sabe dónde encontrarnos- le dio una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquila, y tomo la pequeña mano de la muchacha para besar su dorso –Estará bien-

Por otro lado Osamu se encontraba junto a su protegida que parecía finalmente dormir en paz, con suavidad delineo las marcas en su mejilla

-¿Osamu?- musito adormilada, el más alto solo sonrió y se acercó un poco mas

-Ya nos vamos- intento levantarse pero Osamu se lo impidió –Yo te llevare- le enseño su espalda y ella con torpeza se subió, acomodo su rostro sobre su hombro y volvió a cerrar los ojos, el peli-negro sonrió y saco a Kurayami de aquel oscuro cuarto.

Fudou se encontraba en la entrada de la cabaña con Havard esperando que los demás salieran

-Ya estoy lista- dijo Shion con una sonrisa colocándose junto a su protector, el castaño paso su brazo por sobre los hombros de la chica haciéndola sonrojar suavemente

-Así veo- musito en voz baja, sus cuerpos estaban cerca, demasiado, pensó la menor

-Par de tortolitos ya nos vamos- la voz de Kazemaru saco a Fudou de su trance, soltó a Shion y comenzó a caminar al frente, Havard iba con la nariz pegada al suelo siguiendo un olor al parecer familiar, los demás le siguieron, si alguien era bueno para rastrear esos eran Fudou y Havard

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Masaki es muy insistente- musito Kyoka viendo como el muchacho apretujaba a Kirino quien resignado caminaba junto a él

-Una ventaja a la hora de luchar- los orbes negros de la muchacha se posaron en el perfil de Gianluca, se quedó así, observándolo en silencio por largos minutos hasta que las mejillas del más alto se colorearon de rosa

-Perdón- susurro apenada, el castaño negó con una suave sonrisa, a veces le ocurría, se quedaba embobada viendo los rasgos no solo de su protector sino también de los demás, intentando descubrir de esa forma tal vez lo que pensaban o sus sentimientos, una vez más sus ojos vagaron esta vez quedando fijos en los rasgos suaves de Emiko, se detuvo de golpe cuando una extraña presión se posó en su pecho, algo en esa chica la estremeció

-¿Estas bien?- Kyoka asintió recuperando el aire que parecía haber perdido, dio un par de pasos antes de derrumbarse, Gianluca la sostuvo con suavidad y la cargo –Tranquila- la sonrisa calmada del mayor hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido, enviando más sangre a su cerebro y oxígeno a sus pulmones

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Por los pasillos del castillo Pandora vagaba agitada, sus orbes parecían balancearse entre el carmín y violeta, sus pasos se detuvieron frente a una puerta de metal que fue abierta por un par de guardias, entro con pasos rápidos y se detuvo frente a una jaula

-¿Qué la trae por aquí su majestad?- una voz baja e infantil resonó en el inmenso lugar

-Necesito tus servicios- la risa siniestra de aquel ser la hizo tensar la mandíbula

-¿Los míos?- pregunto la misma voz

-¿O los míos?- una voz más profunda y madura se escucho

-Ambos- respondió con voz fría, el sonido de cadenas al ser arrastradas hizo eco en el lugar, un par de manos pálidas se aferraron a los barrotes

-Eso le costara- la voz de aquel infante la hizo temblar

-Mucho- le siguió la otra voz, sus manos más grandes se aferraron a los barrotes dejando ver sus garras negras se acercó poco a poco enfocando con sus orbes carmesí el rostro de la monarca -¿Está a dispuesta a pagar el precio?- Pandora sin ápice de duda en su rostro asintió, haría lo que fuera por ver a esa chiquilla muerta

-Entonces…estamos a sus órdenes alteza- una risilla infantil siguió esa frase, Pandora suspiro y pidió la llave de aquella jaula enorme, era hora de utilizar sus ases.

* * *

**Notas del autor -** que tal? les gusto? se que quedo cortito en comparación de los otro pero no me salio mas ¿quienes serán los misteriosos prisioneros de Pandora? en estos momentos no soy capaz de escribir con seriedad así que eso es todo por ahora.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


	13. gamle venner

**Notas del autor -** Privet! apuesto que ya creían que me había olvidado de esta historia, pues no! segunda actualización *lanza confeti* quiero agradecer a mi gato que se ausento durante todo el día y a Saga por darme inspiración

**Música del capitulo -** _"Listen to the rain" _Evanescence

**Advertencias -** Algo de violencia.

Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven Go! no me pertenece así como los oc's que aquí aparecen, solo me pertenecen Masaki, Nissa, Saga y Marshall

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

_**Capitulo XII - gamle venner**_

La lluvia comenzó a caer de pronto empapando a los miembros de las resistencias que caminaban hacia la enorme mansión en medio de la nada, Nagumo molesto intentaba cubrirse vanamente de la para el dañina lluvia, gruño por lo bajo cuando vio a Suzuno detenerse

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Avanza!- su mueca molesta se volvió en una expresión preocupada cuando el chico no respondió -¿Gazell?-

-No me siento bien- susurro antes de caer por suerte en los brazos del peli-rojo, sus ojos se llenaron de terror al ver el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo, llevándolo de vuelta a viejos tiempos donde la crueldad de la guerra le arrebato su única familia, ignorando la lluvia y el vapor que salía de su propio cuerpo acaricio la mejilla fría del chico, sintiéndose inútil y desvalido, lo cargo y lo atrajo a su cuerpo con fuerza, se acerco a Ryuuji quien iba entretenido viendo como Nissa y Masaki jugaban en los pequeños charcos que se comenzaban a formar

-R-Ryuuji- el mencionado volteo de inmediato preocupado, Burn nunca tartamudeaba, sus orbes oscuros se enfocaron en el cuerpo inerte del albino, llevo con rapidez su mano hasta su muñeca buscando su pulso, un suspiro de alivio abandono sus labios

-Hay que darnos prisa- musito serio, un curioso Kirino se acerco a ambos observo detenidamente al mayor antes de hacer un comentario

-¿Qué es eso en su cuello?- la mirada de ambos mayores se enfoco en el cuello del chico donde triviales símbolos color hielo se comenzaban a extender, la mirada de Haruya se mostro por primera vez en mucho tiempo realmente aterrada, Ryuuji lo noto y también Kirino que busco entre sus ropas hasta sacar una pequeña esfera trasparente que alcanzaba el tamaño de su mano y que dentro tenía una pequeña criatura que parecía desprender electricidad, el peli-verde lo observo sorprendido

-¡Eres del antiguo edén!- exclamo, el peli-rosa le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y asintió, de su cuello descolgó una pequeña llave algo oxidada y la metió en la ranura dejando a la misteriosa criatura libre –Elektrospinn- musito suavemente observando maravillado a la criatura que de la nada había formado una especie de vórtice

-Entren- Haruya lo miro desconfiado pero recordó el estado del albino y entro dispuesto a lo que fuera por el chico, el peli-verde le siguió más atrás y Kirino al último, el vórtice desapareció tras ellos junto al Elektrospinn.

-¿Y Midorikawa?- pregunto de pronto Masaki, Kyoka que había observado todo negó en silencio, bajo la mirada y siguió caminando junto a Gianluca con un deje de preocupación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Los encontraste?- el muchachito menor negó ganándose una mala mirada por el oji-carmín

-Pero puedo olerlos, no están lejos- musito, sus mejillas tomaron un ligero tono rosa cuando la mano fría y grande de su compañero desordeno su cabello

-Que buen chico- continuaron caminando bajo la lluvia, los carmín ojos del más alto observaban con oculta ternura como los ojitos verdes del mas bajo eran atrapados por cualquier sonido nuevo y como su rostro se ladeaba confundido por los aromas –Démonos prisa- el de cabello gris asintió y puso en marcha su delicado olfato buscando en el aire un aroma que el oji-carmín le había dado a conocer desde que era un pequeño, no le fue muy difícil encontrarlo aun entre la lluvia, sin poder evitarlo sus pasos se desviaron siguiendo un aroma diferente, el mayor vio con el ceño fruncido como se detenía a una distancia prudente de una Maiden brudt -¿Qué haces?- pregunto un tanto brusco, los ojitos del muchacho se fijaron en los contrarios apenados

-Tengo hambre- el de cabello más largo suspiro y con rapidez se dirigió hacia la preciosa criatura con la cual acabo de un solo golpe desgarrando su torso con sus garras

-Ven a comer- el peli-gris sonrió y se acerco raudo a la criatura para comenzar a devorar su carne, los orbes carmín del mayor se fijaron en sus propias garras sintiendo la sangre fresca deslizarse entre sus dedos, recordando cómo se sentía ser libre después de tantos años.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yukiko observo en silencio la lluvia cayendo, observo a un lado al chico de cabello anaranjado, dormido sobre su cama tras haber pasado la noche en vela investigando mientras ella comenzaba con un nuevo proyecto, se acerco despacio y se le quedo viendo, sus rasgos salvajes lucían tranquilos y un ligero rubor se asomaba en sus mejillas, de pronto recordó al pequeño peli-azul que parecía realmente encariñado con el gemelo de Atsuya, se pregunto cómo había llegado a ese lugar, tomo suavemente el libro que el joven leía y lo cerro dejándolo sobre la mesita de noche, lo cubrió con una manta gris, suspiro y se sentó en un rincón donde todos sus instrumentos estaban y comenzó a trabajar, tallando con suavidad el rostro de su creación a la cual aun le faltaba el torso y tantas cosas mas

-¿Qué hace Atsuya aquí?- la muchachita volteo encontrándose con Shirou que miraba con cierto enfado

-Se durmió leyendo- fue su respuesta volviendo la vista a su trabajo, el platinado se acerco hasta ella observando curioso

-¿Una marioneta?- pregunto, Yukiko asintió sin dejar de tallar –Creí que solo hacías muñecas-

-Nunca es tarde para probar nuevas cosas- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, de inmediato el chico noto que aquella nueva creación era más que una simple marioneta y sonrió

-Tienes razón- se puso de pie mirando de nueva cuenta a su gemelo –Cuando despierte le dices que necesito hablar con él- la oji-naranja asintió mientras Shirou se alejaba, desvió su mirada una vez más hacia el chico dormido y no pudo evitar sonreír, Atsuya estaba cumpliendo su palabra.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un grito de horror hizo que Kidou corriera donde el joven de cabellos negros estaba, el chico estaba en el piso mirando atemorizado a los cuatro visitantes que habían aparecido de la nada, el pardo quiso reír en ese instante

-Que forma de recibirnos- musito molesto el peli-rojo

-Perdónenlo, es aun un niño- la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció al ver al inconsciente albino que aun en sueños lucia adolorido –Acompáñenme- dijo serio, Midorikawa sin dudar lo siguió arrastrando consigo a Kirino, Burn por su parte se quedo de pie unos segundos, dudando, la vida le había enseñado por las malas a no confiar

-Solo queremos ayudar- la voz del peli-negro que ya se encontraba de pie lo saco de su ensimismamiento, asintió aun dudoso y lo siguió, llegaron a una habitación de sabanas blancas y dejo ahí al albino, Yuuto se acerco con rapidez a revisarlo

-Esto no luce bien- musito preocupando aun mas al oji-ámbar –Toramaru ve por Clara- el muchachito asintió y salió en busca de la mencionada

-¿Qué le ocurre?- pregunto finalmente Midorikawa ya que al parecer Burn se había quedado mudo, Yuuto lo miro y simplemente guardo silencio, después de todo, como iba a decirle al chico que el próximo gobernante de Ninibeth sería el, salió de la habitación un momento, cuando volvió Toramaru y Clara lo acompañaban, la peli-celeste se acerco despacio acariciando con la yema de sus fríos dedos las marcas que ya alcanzaban su mentón, con suavidad colgó un cuarzo en su cuello el cual tras unos segundos comenzó a brillar hasta volverse un hermoso diamante

-Deben cuidar muy bien de él desde ahora- murmuro la joven alejándose un poco de Fuusuke –Muchos querrán asesinarlo- ese comentario descoloco un poco a sus acompañantes –En especial Pandora-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Faltaba ya muy poco para llegar finalmente a la enorme mansión cuando la pequeña Moka se erizo por completo sobre la cabeza de su dueño, de entre los arboles un grupo apareció liderado por un chico castaño de peculiar peinado y una enorme bestia que reconocieron como un Tez Sher, más atrás un muchacho de moña discutía con un enorme sujeto castaño

-¡Genda!- el mencionado volteo de inmediato encontrándose con ambos orbes descubiertos de Sakuma que se había olvidado por completo de Deghan con la aparición del chico, se acerco a él y lo envolvió en un abrazo asfixiante que correspondió sonriendo, Shinobu observaba la escena celosa junto a Reina quien parecía bastante divertida con la actuación tan poco usual de Sakuma, los demás se acercaron al grupo haciendo una pequeña presentación antes de continuar, Deghan iba dormida sobre la cálida espalda de Shuuya quien iba perdido en sus pensamientos los cuales giraban en torno a cierta peli-negra que ya no estaba con él

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- un par de orbes carmesí aparecieron de pronto frente a ellos acompañado de uno inocentes ojitos verdes –Fue más fácil de lo que espere-

-¿Quién demonios eres?- pregunto molesto Fudou, Havard miraba al desconocido con el pelaje erizado igual que la pequeña Moka que se encontraba frente a Masaki con el fin de protegerlo

-Un fiel servidor- hizo una pequeña reverencia –Saga- enderezo la espalda dejando ver con más claridad el grillete en su cuello el cual aun tenia parte de la cadena que antes lo aprisionaba, Masaki llevo su mano hasta la cadena que colgaba de su cuello mirando al recién aparecido

-Estábamos buscándola a ella- dijo el pequeño peli-gris apuntando a Kurayami, la mirada de Osamu seria e implacable se poso sobre su pequeño cuerpo sacándole una suave risilla, se acerco a Saga y lo miro con fingida inocencia –Ese hombre es muy grandote para mí- Saga lo miro unos segundos

-Tú solo asegúrate de matarla, yo me encargo del resto- Marshall asintió sonriendo, dejando a la vista sus agudos colmillos, la mirada del mayor reposo sobre cierto personaje que se encontraba detrás de Gianluca y Kyoka –Tiempo sin vernos Masaki- el muchacho apretó con fuerza la cadena en su pecho y asintió

-Casi diez años- musito algo serio

-Ya tendremos tiempo para rememorar viejos tiempos, ahora a trabajar- dicho esto hizo una llamarada aparecer en su mano izquierda.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En uno de los oscuros cuartos del enorme castillo Pandora miraba en silencio la lluvia, de pronto el intenso dolor en su sien había desaparecido, decidió por esa vez ignorar razones y se dedico a ver el deterioro de aquel mundo que ella misma había creado, un suspiro abandono sus labios mientras su mente viajaba a la profecía que estaba a punto de cumplirse, esperaba que ese demonio acabara de una vez con la muchacha, _su hija, _sintió un repentino dolor en el pecho ante ese pensamiento, durante casi veinte años había negado cualquier lazo con ella y ahora, justamente a semanas de cumplirse el plazo de aquella profecía su lado maternal salía a la luz, tal vez el hecho de verla en peligro, negó ante esa idea, quizás cuanto había pasado durante toda su vida, se pregunto si tendría acaso algún parecido con ella, se regaño mentalmente antes de ponerse de pie y salir, al salir se encontró con una chica de cabellera negra y ojos grises

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la muchachita de nombre Jenny bajo la mirada algo temerosa antes de entregarle un sobre

-Deghan lo envía- dicho esto se alejo lo más rápido, cuando perdió de vista a la monarca suspiro aliviada, vaya mujer, pensó, con pasos calmos se dirigió a la cocina donde un chico de cabellos violeta cocinaba

-¿Qué tal?- pregunto el chico, Jenny se encogió de hombros

-Bien creo- compartieron una mirada cómplice, esa mañana Tsunami había enviado el mensaje de poner en marcha el plan, y ella como buena chica que era obedeció, la primera parte estaba lista, ahora solo faltaba que Pandora cayera para la segunda parte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Midorikawa estaba en la entrada esperando ver a sus compañeros llegar, Kirino se acerco en silencio

-¿Se conocen hace mucho?- el peli-verde dio un salto de sorpresa ante la repentina aparición del menor

-No me asustes así- Ranmaru soltó una suave risa

-Lo siento, pero no has respondido- el mayor se cruzo de brazos

-Sí, desde antes de la guerra- ese simple comentario hizo que el de coletas lo mirara incrédulo

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo ¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunto, y es que era difícil creerle cuando el chico no se veía como alguien mayor de veinte, Ryuuji lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados

-Eso es secreto- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del chico –Entonces… Eres del antiguo Edén- un suspiro derrotado dejo los labios del peli-rosa y se sentó junto a él para contarle un poco de su trágica historia y de cómo había escapado cobardemente, dejando a su familia y amigos solos, Ryuuji escucho atento notando en el chico cierto parecido a alguien que había conocido en su pasado, cuando el menor termino se acerco en silencio y lo envolvió en un abrazo, Ranmaru se aferro despacio a su espalda para luego soltar todo aquel dolor que llevaba consigo.

* * *

**Notas del autor -** ¿Que tal? ¿les gustó? aparecieron nuevos personajes~ tenia ganas de sacar este capitulo, pregunta ¿Creen que pase algo entre Atsuya y Yukiko? eso es todo por ahora porque realmente no se que mas escribir

Elektrospinn: Literalmente "araña eléctrica" es una criatura exclusiva del antiguo Edén, con apariencia de arañas y con un característico color amarillo, viven en esferas de energía que su portador carga, son capaces de controlar los electrones en el aire y abrir vórtices en el espacio.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


	14. Treffen

**Notas del autor -** Privet! segunda actualización, no, aun no me olvido de esta historia, y se esta poniendo peliagudo :3 ¡Kira cumplió el reto! *lanza confeti* no tengo idea de que mas añadir así que eso

**Música del capitulo** \- _"Mercy"_ Oliver

**Advertencias -** Escenas violentas. Shonen ai.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, así como los Oc's que aquí aparecen, solo me pertenecen Nissa, Masaki, Saga y Marshall

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

_**Capitulo XIII - Treffen**_

La sonrisa del muchacho oji-carmín les causo un estremecimiento a los presentes, con un ágil movimiento se lanzó contra Osamu quien estaba listo para defender a su protegida, la mirada del enorme chico se posó con sorpresa sobre el peli-negro que frente a él detenía las llamas con sus propias manos, Saga le dio una mirada hostil

-No te entrometas enano- aparto sus puños con rudeza del agarre que mantenía el menor

-¿Le temes a un niño?- pregunto en voz baja, el peli-verde sonrió ladino y se lanzó una vez más al ataque con sus manos encendidas, con algo de dificultad esquivo los ataques cada vez más rápidos del mayor, soltó un quejido cuando las llamas acariciaron una de sus mejillas haciéndolo retroceder, ignoro el ardor de la laceración y se dispuso a atacar una vez más, se vio detenido por un par de frías manos

-No bajes la guardia- musito el pequeño peli-gris tras él, con un brazo apresaba el cuello del muchacho y con la otra sostenía sus muñecas, abrió la boca dejando a la vista sus colmillos esta vez más largos y agudos dispuestos a clavarlo en el cuello del mayor, los ojos de Masaki se abrieron de sobremanera al sentir su aliento frío, a solo milímetros de su cuello un golpe lo lanzo contra un árbol, su mirada ámbar se desvió encontrándose con Kyoka que miraba al más bajo con el ceño fruncido

-Gracias- musito con suavidad, la peli-negra le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de que sus manos fueran rodeadas por energía celeste

-Váyanse- dijo la oji-negra –Nosotros nos encargaremos- Osamu dudo un momento

-La necesitamos viva- musito Mei con suavidad, el oji-naranja la miro y luego le hizo un gesto a Fudou, el chico asintió antes de llevarse a su protegida, los cuatro emprendieron camino hacia la mansión, Saga hizo ademan de seguirlos pero Masaki se interpuso

-Primero debes derrotarme- una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en el rostro pálido del más alto

-Sera un verdadero placer acabar con tu miserable existencia- sus miradas se encontraron con odio, Marshall se levantó tosiendo, una mirada del mayor fue suficiente para entenderlo, las marcas en sus manos comenzaron a brillar y pronto se materializo un enorme hacha de doble filo y estilo vikingo en sus pequeñas manos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un suave suspiro dejo los labios del muchacho de cabellos naranja al abrir los ojos, la luz que se colaba por las cortinas era molesta, soltó un gruñido y oculto su rosto en la almohada, un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas cuando el agradable aroma de Yukiko invadió sus sentidos, sin quererlo agito su cola cuando una pequeña mano comenzó a acariciar su cabello

-Hasta que despiertas- la miro de reojo con el rubor aun en sus mejillas, le sorprendió verla sonriendo, _para él_, pensó inocentemente haciendo que su cola se agitara más fuerte, la peli-negra soltó una suave risa ante la actitud tan adorable del muchacho provocando que su rubor se acrecentara –Shirou te estaba buscando- se sentó de inmediato al escuchar lo dicho por la fémina

-¿Te dijo para qué?- su rostro de pronto se volvió serio, Yukiko se sentó junto a él y lo miro en silencio -¿Q-Que pasa?- pregunto con un ligero rubor, la chica negó con suavidad

-No me dijo- se puso de pie dándole la espalda –Solo me dijo que te avisara- un corto silencio se formó entre ambos antes de que Atsuya se pusiera de pie, sus orbes grises se desviaron hasta la marioneta a medio construir de la fémina

-¿Le falta mucho?- Yukiko lo miro de reojo y negó –Si quieres… puedo ayudarte- Atsuya desvió la mirada escuchando los pasos de la chica resonar en la habitación, sus mejillas enrojecieron con fuerza cuando sintió el cálido contacto de sus labios contra su mejilla

-Sería muy lindo de tu parte- se miraron en silencio un par de minutos antes de que Atsuya dejara la habitación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Burn preocupado se mantenía junto al albino observando su dormido rostro, acerco su cálida mano hasta su mejilla y la acaricio con suavidad, lo escucho suspirar aliviado y continuo acariciando su piel descendiendo suavemente por aquellas marcas sintiendo como su piel parecía derretirse ante su calor, siempre le había gustado esa reacción por parte del mayor, sonrió con suavidad recordando la primera vez que se tocaron, sus cuerpos se repelieron y una nube de vapor se formó entre ambos, recordó también la primera vez que lograron tocarse sin esa molesta nube de vapor, ese momento fue uno de los más hermosos, acerco un poco más su rostro al de su amigo observando detalladamente su dormido rostro, nunca había podido quitar ese deseo de besarlo, y ahora su oportunidad se veía tan cerca, se inclinó un poco más casi rozando sus labios con los de Gazell, un ligero rubor cubrió su rostro y entrecerró los ojos antes de unir sus labios en un suave roce

-¡Sabia que te gustaba Gazell!- se apartó con rapidez y volteo encontrándose con un sonriente peli-verde acompañado de un abochornado Kirino

-Idiota- musito frunciendo el ceño –No me gusta Gazell- Midorikawa rio divertido

-¿Entonces porque lo besabas?- inquirió sonriendo malicioso, Burn se ruborizo y desvió la mirada –Vamos, responde- iba a abrir la boca cuando el muchacho de albos cabellos comenzó a removerse, la mirada de los tres muchachos presentes se fijaron en el chico que se incorporó con dificultad

-¿Q-Que hago aquí?- musito confundido, su mirada pasaba de Burn a Midorikawa, frunció el ceño y ambos muchachos supieron que debían responder

-Te desmayaste- Gazell parpadeo un par de veces con sus pupilas contrayéndose y dilatándose, la cabeza le dolía a horrores y sentía ganas de vomitar

-Veo que ya despertaste- Gazell miro mal al muchacho pardo que entraba

-No, sigo inconsciente- dijo con una mueca de fastidio, soltó un suspiro cansado y se dejó caer sobre la cama, se dio una vuelta y oculto su rostro en la almohada esperando que el fuerte dolor en su sien desapareciera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un gemido de dolor abandono los labios de Kyoka cuando una llamarada alcanzo su cuerpo, cubrió su brazo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, levanto la mirada intentando enfocar a Saga quien se aproximaba a ella con una nueva llamarada, Masaki se interpuso con su enorme espada recibiendo el calor

-¡Kyoka!- volteo donde se encontraba Mei quien le indicaba que se acercara a ella, miro una vez más al peli-negro antes de correr donde la muchachita de coleta, hizo una mueca cuando sintió los tibios y húmedos dedos de la muchacha sobre su quemadura –Tranquila, ya va a pasar-

Sin piedad Genda tomo al pequeño de cabellera gris por el cuello, sus grandes manos comenzaron a asfixiar al muchachito que luchaba por liberarse, su cuerpo cayo con rudeza sobre la húmeda tierra cuando un golpe seco en la nuca dejo inconsciente al más alto

-Ten más cuidado enano- Marshall asintió con los ojos llorosos, sus miradas chocaron un momento haciendo que sus pálidas mejillas se tornaran cálidas, bajo la mirada y seco las lágrimas antes de volver a la pelea.

Goenji quien aún cargaba a Deghan le sorprendía que esta no despertara, esquivo un nuevo ataque del chico peli-verde y se hizo hacía atrás cuando Masaki se lanzó sobre él con su arma, sus orbes de carbón se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vio al chico caer después que algo parecido a un rayo subiera por su espada y chocar contra su cuerpo

-Idiota- musito la joven peli-gris bajándose de la espalda de su primo, subió las mangas de la blusa que llevaba y se puso en posición de pelea, Shuuya frunció el ceño

-¿Qué significa esto?- la muchacha le sonrió de lado

-Te dije que era una traidora- Shuuya miro a Sakuma y este le dio una mirada molesta

-Maldita mentirosa- espeto molesta, tomo con rudeza a la muchacha por el cuello y la azoto contra un árbol -¡Confié en ti!- la azoto de nuevo con más fuerza haciéndola soltar un gemido de dolor.

Marshall tomo una vez más su hacha y la dirigió al muchacho de parche, Sakuma esquivaba con cierta dificultad los rápidos movimientos del menor, su mirada viajaba del hacha a la sonrisa sádica en aquel rostro infante, quito su parche con rudeza y cuando sus ojos chocaron lo inmovilizo por completo, el arma cayo y sus vivaces ojos verdes perdieron su brillo, Jirou sonrió satisfecho y comenzó a torturar la mente del menor, Saga miro de reojo y se mordió el labio conteniendo el impulso de ir con él, su descuido fue aprovechado por Masaki quien le dio un certero puñetazo en la mejilla, sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más con odio, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, la mirada del oji-carmín viajo fugazmente hasta la cadena en el cuello del menor y cientos de recuerdos lo asaltaron…

* * *

**Notas del autor -** Chan chan chan~ ¿que tendrán en común Masaki y Saga? se los dejare de tarea ¿les gusto mi shonen ai? a mi si, eso es todo lo que se me ocurre por ahora, así que adiosin~

Si llagaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


	15. Painful past

**Notas del autor -** Muajajaja la cosa sigue, ahora toca "Nightmare" :3 aunque este capitulo es bastante recuerdo y eso, pero se mi hizo kawaii, en fin, espero les guste este que el próximo es mas triston

**Música del capitulo -** _"Damage"_ Fit for rivals

**Advertencia -** Violencia.

Inazuma eleven/Inazuma eleven Go! no me pertenece, así como los oc's que aquí aparecen, Nissa, Masaki, Saga y Marshall son de mi propiedad.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

_**Capitulo XIV - Painful past**_

-¡Hermano!- un muchacho de no más de doce años volteo a ver a un pequeño peli-negro que se acercaba a él con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Qué quieres enano?- el más bajo hizo un puchero antes de enseñarle un pequeño cristal de color rojo

-¿No es lindo?- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del mayor que desordeno suavemente su cabello

-Es solo un cristal- sin mediar palabra tomo la pequeña mano del oji-ámbar y lo llevo consigo a la pequeña casa en la que vivían

-Hermano- el chico volteo una vez más topándose con aquellos inocentes ojitos, espero en silencio a que él menor hablara, frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver como este bajaba la mirada con un suave rubor en sus mejillas –y-yo… aún tengo hambre- los ojos color ámbar del más alto se abrieron con algo de sorpresa, su mirada se deslizo por el cuerpo pequeño y débil de su medio hermano

-Espérame aquí- musito antes de salir por una de las ventanas, el pequeño peli-negro en silencio se sentó en un pequeño sofá abrazando sus rodillas, esos días de otoño solían ser bastante fríos, oculto su rostro entre sus brazos conteniendo un suave sollozo, no le gustaba sentirse como una carga pero tampoco podía hacer mucho con solo ocho años, seco con rapidez las lágrimas en sus mejillas y enfoco los orbes similares a los suyos que le miraban con atisbes de ternura –Aquí tienes enano- miro por unos segundos la bolsa con frutas que le tendía, la tomo con cierta timidez y se sentó en el suelo antes de empezar a comer

-Gracias- musito con una sonrisa, el mayor le devolvió una pequeña y desordeno nuevamente sus cabellos, su mirada ambarina se posó en la mano del pequeño que le extendía una manzana con un tierno rubor en sus mejillas que se veía acrecentado gracias a sus mejillas llenas, lo miro con esos ojitos que parecían traspasarlo y acepto…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un nuevo golpe lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, con la mirada llena de odio enfoco al muchacho de orbes ámbar que lo apuntaba con su espada enorme

-Vaya, sí que has cambiado- sus miradas chocaron una vez más, poco más atrás Gianluca observaba preocupado la actitud del muchacho, se preguntó dónde podría haberse metido Midorikawa.

La mirada del oji-carmín se vio momentáneamente atraída por el pequeño peli-gris que era torturado mentalmente por el de parche, Masaki frunció el ceño molesto y se lanzó contra él una vez más

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kirino estaba sentado junto a uno de los enormes ventanales en el cuarto donde Gazell descansaba, sus orbes de cielo observaban con cierta melancolía la lluvia golpeando el ventanal, Burn sentado junto al albino lo observaba en silencio, para ser un niño era demasiado triste, era el pensamiento que cruzaba su mente cada que veía esos ojos

-Burn…- su mirada ambarina viajo de inmediato hasta Gazell que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto en voz baja, el albino no respondió solo tomo su mano y la puso sobre su fría mejilla, esa que estaba llena de marcas triviales, Burn deslizo sus dedos con suavidad haciendo suspirar aliviado al muchacho, al parecer dolía bastante

-¿No han visto a Midorikawa?- Toramaru entro alterado, sus ojos lucían preocupados

-No, ¿paso algo?- pregunto Gazell en casi un susurro, la mirada que les dirigió el menor solo hizo que algo en ellos se estremeciera, al parecer si era grave

-Está en el jardín trasero- musito Kirino rozando con sus dedos el frío y húmedo cristal, Toramaru agradeció y con paso veloz se dirigió a dicho lugar, dejando solo el sonido de la lluvia entre ellos, la repentina tos de Gazell causo un sobresalto en los dos restantes, la mano cálida del peli-rojo se posó en su espalda y lo miraba preocupado mientras el de coletas rosas solo observaba en silencio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los enormes ojitos ámbar del menos observaban anonadado el crucifijo negro frente a él que se mecía suavemente de lado a lado, el más alto lo miraba con cierta diversión, tomo el objeto con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas y lo colgó suavemente en el pequeño cuello del peli-negro

-Feliz cumpleaños enano- los ojitos del pequeño brillaron de emoción

-¡M-Muchas gracias hermano!- lo abrazo con fuerza y froto una de sus rosadas mejillas contra su pecho, en cuanto el más alto se limitó a desordenar suavemente su cabello, acababa de darle su más valiosa posesión a la única persona que sabía lo cuidaría bien.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La mirada de Masaki lucia opacada y enfadada en lo que miraba al pequeño peli-gris ser finalmente liberado de Sakuma gracias a la llamarada que Saga le había enviado, era él, ese niño era el culpable de todo, frunció el ceño y aprovechando la distracción del mayor se dispuso a atacar a Marshall, alzo su espada y lanzo un ataque que a duras penas logro evitar, siguió así, dando golpes debilitando cada vez más al pequeño, Saga lo tacleo a centímetros del cuerpo débil de Marshall

-Esto es peligroso- musito Gianluca sin encontrar la forma de calmar a Masaki o siquiera la forma de encontrar a Midorikawa, ese helado parlante desaparecía en los momentos menos indicados, su mirada se desvió de nueva cuenta hasta su protegida que se volvía a levantar dispuesta a seguir peleando, se acercó y la detuvo del brazo

-¿Qué haces?- la mirada de Gianluca era sería

-No te metas, es… cosa de familia- la chica lo miro sin entender pero decidió obedecerle a su protector, acomodo un mechón de su húmedo cabello detrás de su oído ganándose una pequeña sonrisa por parte del mayor que pronto volvió sus pensamientos a la situación actual.

Goenji se encontraba en el suelo tras un ataque de su prima, se levantó y sus manos se encendieron aun con la lluvia cayendo sobre ellos, lanzo un puñetazo que Deghan logro evitar con relativa facilidad, alzo su mano y lanzo un rayo en dirección del rubio, la mirada de carbón que poseía lucia molesta, muy molesta, sin el más mínimo cuidado, no digno de él se lanzó contra la chica soportando la descarga, una vez sobre ella puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello asfixiándola, la peli-gris comenzaba a perder el aire de a poco, sus ojos se cerraban cuando la presión que ejercía el más alto desapareció al igual que su cuerpo, Marshall a su lado la miraba agitado con la mirada carmesí y el hacha ensangrentada, Goenji estaba tirado con un profundo corte en el costado izquierdo, Mei corrió a ayudarlo, a poco de llegar Deghan la ataco, lanzando uno de sus rayos haciendo que la muchachita por poco quedara inconsciente, Hiroto la miro con odio y sin pensarlo lanzo una ráfaga lo suficientemente fuerte para lanzarla contra el árbol cerca de ella, cayo tosiendo e intentando recuperarse en tanto Hiroto iba por su protegida, la tomo con cuidado y miro a todos lados, Emiko le hizo señas y este se acercó dejando a la lastimada muchachita en sus brazos

-Yo me encargo, tu ve a ayudar a Goenji- le dijo en tanto acomodaba la cabeza de la castaña sobre su regazo, Gianluca se acercó a ella con Kyoka

-¿Podemos ayudar?- Emiko los miro un momento

-No se preocupen, el agua hará todo- ambos la miraron confundidos, pronto notaron que el cuerpo de Mei comenzaba a sanar de a poco y que las manos de Emiko tenían un ligero resplandor azulino, ¿Qué hacia una chica con poderes acuáticos en Vesta? Fue la pregunta de ambos chicos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Atsuya y Shirou estaban terminando de alistarse para salir en busca de nuevos reclutas, Yukimura estaba sentado junto a Yukiko que miraba en silencio a ambos gemelos hablar en un idioma totalmente ajeno para ella, aun así sonrió cuando un suave rubor se posó en las mejillas del menor de ambos

-Están hablando de ti- musito en casi un susurro el muchachito peli-azul, Atsuya le dedico una mirada enfadada sin borrar el rubor de sus mejillas

-Te oí niño- el menor inflo las mejillas abrazándose a Yukiko que le desordeno con suavidad el cabello, el chico de cabellos color melocotón frunció el ceño molesto

-Estas celoso de un niño- musito Shirou con una sonrisa suave, Atsuya negó efusivamente y jalo a su gemelo de la muñeca

-Regresaremos pronto- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer con aquella misteriosa esfera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Hermano?- sus ojitos ámbar le miraban confundido, ese día el mayor de ambos había llegado extraño, sus ojos ámbar ahora lucían de un peculiar color carmín y su mirada lucia mas distante, ahora se encontraba siendo arrastrado por él a un lugar desconocido -¿A dónde vamos?- se atrevió a preguntar, el mayor solo le dedico una mirada que no supo identificar y siguió arrastrándolo de la mano, llegaron a una casa pequeña, no tanto como la de ellos y mucho mejor arreglada, toco la puerta y esperaron, esta se abrió dejando ver a un muchacho alto de cabellos miel

-Aquí lo tienes- dejo a su pequeño hermano de apenas nueve años frente al desconocido que sonrió con cariño

-Hola Tadaki- el muchachito lo miro con desconfianza y luego a su hermano que ya se alejaba

-¡Hermano!- corrió hasta él y este solo lo ignoro -¡Espera!- sus ojitos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas cuando vio que no tenía intenciones de detenerse -¡Saga!- grito desesperado, el mencionado se detuvo y volteo a verlo apenas

-Él te cuidara mejor que yo Tadaki- aquellos enormes ojitos ámbar desbordaban lágrimas, esa fue la última vez que vio a su hermano, y la última vez que atendió a su verdadero nombre, desde ese día conoció a su hermana, Nissa, una esquiva muchachita que logro devolverle la sonrisa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Saga noto que la atención de Masaki ya no era para él comenzó a preocuparse realmente, el más bajo buscaba a Marshall, intento alejarlo y detenerlo pero cuando Elizabeth se involucró en la batalla fue inevitable el dejarlo de lado, la muchachita de cabellos blancos había lanzado una enredadera que sabía era venenosa pero aun así no se dio el lujo de evitarla, solo la tomo e hizo cenizas en sus manos, el veneno no le afectaría, miro de reojo a Marshall que ya casi no lograba mantenerse de pie debido a los constantes ataques de Masaki, hizo las manos puños y volteo a ver a Elizabeth que se disponía una vez más a atacar, tomo aire y expiro su aliento de fuego sobre la fémina que logro cubrirse con un muro de enredaderas pero aun así se vio afectada, Saga giro y se dirigió hasta Marshall que yacía en el suelo con Masaki sobre él, su puño en alto dispuesto a dejarlo caer sobre el rostro del menor y los ojos llorosos, por un momento entro en pánico e hizo lo primero que a su mente llego

-¡Tadaki!- el peli-negro se sintió devuelto al pasado, su corazón dolió y su ceño se frunció

-No me digas así- susurro muy despacio con el puño aun en alto

-Tadaki por favor, detente- el chico de mirada ámbar volteo su rostro para verlo

-¡No me llames así!- le grito con los ojos desbordantes de lágrimas -¡No tienes el derecho!... ya no- dijo en un triste murmullo, Marshall aún bajo su cuerpo lo observo en silencio, en esa posición su parecido con Saga era evidente, parpadeo un par de veces al darse cuenta de que en esos momento el tenia ventaja, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se impulsó y lanzo contra el mayor que antes de poder reaccionar sintió un par de colmillos clavándose en su cuello, intento alejarlo y estando a punto de lograrlo Saga lo alzo tomando su cuello con una de sus enormes manos enterrando sus garras y mirándolo con seriedad

-No vuelvas a hacer esa estupidez- escupió con odio, Masaki lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos

-H-Hermano- susurro, la mirada de Saga se oscureció

-No soy tu hermano- y lo soltó, su cuerpo cayo y se encogió cuando el enorme demonio pateo su estómago, luego le dio la espalda y fue por Marshall que lucía mucho más reparado, al parecer la sangre del muchacho lo ayudo bastante

-E-Espera…- Saga se detuvo y volteo a verlo indiferente, Masaki se levantó con dificultad y escupió la sangre que el golpe anterior le causo

-No seas idiota- le dijo cuándo lo vio tomar su espada, se sorprendió cuando lo vio solo usarla como apoyo, Nissa quien se había mantenido al margen de todo se acercó a su hermano con la intención de hacerlo razonar

-Masaki no lo hagas, por favor- el chico la ignoraba y junto sus manos en una posición un tanto extraña –Si lo haces no habrá marcha atrás- le dijo una vez más, Masaki le dirigió una mirada seria, al parecer su deseo de venganza era mucho más grande que cualquier cosa, palideció cuando lo escucho recitar aquellas palabras en idioma antiguo, retrocedió con los ojos llorosos, su hermano… su hermano acababa de firmar su sentencia.

* * *

**Notas del autor -** ¿Que tal? ¿les gustó el sufrimiento de Masaki o Tadaki o como sea que se llame? les dire que aparecieron muy pocos oc's pero no se preocupen que en el próximo Masaki deja de aparecer -spoiler detect- pero bueno, eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


End file.
